


Choose Your Flavor

by iamashamed



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Chubby Kink, Chubby Shiro (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, F/M, Feeding, Feedism, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Multi, Shiro is massive in chapters 13 and 14, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stuffing, Top Shiro (Voltron), Weight Gain, feederism, just giving y'all a fair warning on that, the lactation happens in Ch. 7 only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamashamed/pseuds/iamashamed
Summary: A series of requests featuring Chubby Shiro! Be sure to leave a comment on what you want to read next.





	1. Never Trust Anything From a Lab (Shiro x Lance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by george. 
> 
> Lance brings back a snack from the lab that Shiro eats, only to have him put on some extra weight. But the extra weight only makes sex with Lance better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to put Keith in this scenario, but since I've gotten more Keith than Lance requests and george said I could do either or, i went with Lance. i will only rewrite this drabble if george insists on Keith.

Shiro came back from his jog, wiping the sweat off his neck with his own, small towel he carried with him. He took off his shoes at the doorway and stretched his arms as he went inside. Lance called to him from the bar counter of their apartment. 

"Hey, Shiro," he said without looking up from his phone.

"Hey," Shiro replied back before chugging down some water from his canteen. "How was work?"

"Boring as usual," Lance slumped his head down. "But they did bring in cupcakes for whatever reason. I brought one home for you in case you wanted to try it."

"Well, not the most healthy option after a jog, but I can't say I'm not hungry." 

Lance pointed in the direction of the fridge and Shiro followed. He opened it to see a small, red cupcake with green frosting. Shiro picked it up, turning it around and noticing there were blue sprinkles on top of it. He thought it was a weird color combination, going with the assumption that this was a red velvet cupcake. He shrugged it off, removing some of the wrapper to take a bite.

He chewed slowly, taking in the flavor. It was sweet and creamy, and very delicious. 

"Wow, who brought these?" Shiro held the cupcake up in awe.

"Mmm, I wanna say Hunk, but I think it was Pidge's turn to bring in snacks for the team." Lance had yet to look up from his phone, typing away on his keyboard.

Shiro went in for another bite, and after the third bite the cupcake was finished. He licked his fingers before reaching for a napkin to dry them off. 

"Well, that was a good snack. Should have had milk with it, though." He tossed the wrapper in the trash before standing next to Lance. "Gonna take a quick shower." He pulled Lance's head in to kiss his side. 

Lance looked up and they kissed on the lips.

"I'll still be here." Lance watched as his boyfriend walked off to the bathroom. He never missed an opportunity to stare at Shiro's ass after a workout, not to mention his back muscles. Just then, a ping came from Lance's phone. "Huh? I wonder what's going on."

 

Shiro let the water run all over his body. It was warm and nice and just what Shiro needed after a jog. He grabbed a bar of soap to wash his skin and get all the sweat and dirt off of him. He ran the soap over his torso where a rumbling noise came gurgling out. Shiro set the soap down to palm at his stomach. He wondered if it was gas, but nothing really came out. The gurgles that came from his stomach were increasing. It wasn't a cramp or a stomachache. He closed his eyes and stood against the wall, the water still running. As he rubbed his stomach, he started to feel bloated. 

With every rub, he felt his stomach expand. His abs became softer, his thighs became thicker. Shiro took slow, easy breaths. The feeling of his body expanding was far from bad. It felt...good. He didn't feel so restrained. He felt nice. He felt good. Relaxed. When he opened his eyes, he found that he had grown a beer belly. That couldn't have been good.

Shiro turned the shower off, wrapping a towel around himself and peered the door slightly open.

"Lance!" He yelled, his voice echoing down the hall. 

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what was in that cupcake?"

Lance didn't respond right away. Not even an "I don't know." 

When he did finally answer, he said, "Uh...why do you ask?"

Shiro sighed, stepping out of the bathroom and walking back to the common area. Lance was still seated as before, except he had a nervous look on his face. Shiro unveiled the towel and displayed his prominent gut.

 

The two were on the couch, Shiro having managed to put on some clothes, even if the shirt lifted slightly to show his belly and his pants were now a snug fit. He had his hand on his head as Lance looked guiltily down at the floor.

"Okay, tell me one more time what happened."

Lance gulped.

"I accidentally grabbed a cupcake that wasn't for the staff and brought it home."

"And what did this cupcake have?" Shiro rubbed his temple.

Lance pulled his phone out and scrolled through his messages.

"Uh....a property that expands one's weight?"

"And tell me, did this cupcake look anything like the ones that were brought in for your work?"

Lance looked down at his phone again.

"....No."

Shiro slumped down on the cushion.

"Hey, to be fair, it was not my fault. I would blame whoever thought decided to bring the cupcake to the break room."

"Lance, you showed me the photo of the warning they gave everyone. There was a _Do Not Touch_ sign next to that cupcake." 

"I was in a hurry to get home."

Shiro groaned. 

Lance put an arm on the back cushion. 

"I'm sorry." He put his head on his arm. "I know I screwed up. As usual. Are you mad at me?"

Shiro turned to Lance. He grabbed his hand, holding it in his own. 

"No, I'm not mad." He looked down at his curved stomach. "I am confused. And wondering how much weight I put on."

"Well....there's only one way to find out." 

Lance dragged Shiro off the couch and they went back to the bathroom. Lance took out the scale under the sink setting it in front of Shiro. He held his hands as Shiro stood atop the scale. Shiro was kind of nervous about the number. He didn't want to look at it.

"Can you tell me what it says?" Shiro faced the wall that didn't have the mirror.

"Sure." Lance crouched down and a silence befell them. 

"Lance?"

"Uh...." Lance shot back up. "You know, I just remembered we've been needing a new scale. I checked my weight the other day and there was no way I was the weight it said. That and the numbers got all jittery and were making a weird alien language."

"Lance." 

Lance's face turned pink.

".....300."

"I gained a hundred pounds?!" Shiro stepped off the scale. "Jesus Christ, and it was only one!" He grabbed his sides and his stomach jiggled. "What were they trying to accomplish with that thing?!"

"I don't know! I'm not part of that department!"

Shiro pouted. It would take him forever to go back to his abs. He'd have to work out every day and go on a strict diet. Maybe hit the sauna to sweat it off. He noticed Lance staring at him. Or more specifically, his stomach.

"Hey, I'll get back to my old shape," he tried to assure his boyfriend.

Lance couldn't look him in the eyes.

"That's...not what I'm thinking about."

Shiro didn't understand. Did Lance still think he was mad at him? Before he could ask, he glanced down and there was a visible bulge coming from Lance's pants.

"You want me to fuck you like this, don't you?"

Lance laughed nervously. "Heh, is now not a good time?"

Shiro escorted Lance out of the bathroom and to their bedroom. He grabbed a condom from a box they had on top of one of their shelves and put his dick in. They shared a kiss, with Lance's hands sinking into Shiro's gut. Shiro removed Lance's hand from him and had him turn around. Lance laid on his stomach, undoing his pants as Shiro got on top of him, knees bent and gut over Lance's back. 

 

Lance scrunched up the blanket, moaning as Shiro fucked him. Shiro kept his belly on top of Lance's back, making sure Lance felt as much of him as possible. Shiro had such a tight, good grip on Lance. His stomach bounced up and down on his back. 

"Shiro, more," Lance gasped.

Shiro pushed his belly further down into Lance and increased the thrusts of his cock. 

"You like this, huh?" Shiro slapped the fat of his belly, making Lance shudder. "I bet you wanted to feed me that cupcake. Getting me so big that I have to use your back to hold my belly."

Lance didn't say anything as his cock grew harder. The precum was already dripping down, but Shiro was far from finished. Shiro carried his weight and bounced his belly, making as much noise as possible for Lance to hear. Lance was such a lean man. A handsome, lean man whose only desire was to have Shiro's stomach on top of him. Lance gasped with every pound that hit his back. With every pound he felt on him. 

"Shiro....need...."

Shiro shushed him, stroking his fingers on Lance's skin before having them come back on his stomach.

"Not yet. I need you to come for me. Come for my gut."

At that point, Shiro already came, so now he was focused on having Lance come. He pulled Lance legs off the bed, having him go on his knees while Shiro stood and kept his belly on Lance's back. He rubbed his belly against him, giving himself another slap and pressing himself on Lance.

Shiro kept his balance on Lance and with one final bounce, Lance came.

Shiro pulled himself away and Lance turned to face him.

 

"That was amazing," Lance breathed, tilting his head back. "You should have put on weight a long time ago."

"Glad you liked it," Shiro removed the condom, tossing it away, and sat next his boyfriend. "I knew you had a thing for bigger men, I just didn't think you meant this big." Shiro patted his stomach.

Lance leaned next to him. 

"I didn't know either until I saw how hot you looked with the extra weight." He put a hand under Shiro's shirt to rub his belly and feel the smoothness of his skin. "Do you have to lose the weight right away?"

Shiro wrapped an arm around Lance.

"Maybe not right away if you really like it."

Lance smiled, resting his head on Shiro's round belly. 

"Well, if you keep the weight, I guess this means you can eat whatever you want now."

"I guess so." Shiro kissed the top of Lance's head. "Just one thing, though."

"What's that?"

"Don't feed me anything that comes from the lab anytime soon."


	2. Coming Home Full (Shiro x Lance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by I love bellies. 
> 
> Shiro comes home from an office party with a full belly and horny as hell.

It was already late into the night when Lance stepped out of the shower. He hopped onto bed, phone in hand as he scrolled through his social media for the millionth time. Shiro wasn't home yet, having texted Lance earlier that day telling him there was an office party. Lance would have liked to have crashed the party, but he had his own work to worry about and by the time he got out of work he just wanted to relax at home. It was fine, though, as Lance had something to look forward to when Shiro returned.

He let a hand fall to the side of the bed, his fingers brushing over an unpicked shirt on the floor. He grabbed it and was happy to see the plus sized shirt in his hands. It was from the previous day, where it was clear that Shiro was barely fitting into it. Lance snugged his head against the shirt, feeling giddy at the image of his big, rounded husband. How tight that shirt was around Shiro's waist, his underbelly being exposed. 

The sound of the front doorknob turning traveled to the bedroom. Lance tossed the shirt in the hamper that stood next to the bathroom door as he tried to play it cool. He was in nothing but a bathrobe and he could feel himself getting hard. He pulled open one of the drawers next to the bed to make sure they were still stocked on lube, which luckily for him they were. He shut the drawer closed when he heard a loud, echoing belch. Yeah, his erection was definitely on the rise.

Shiro came into the bedroom, palm on his belly as his body swayed back and forth with each step he took. His stomach strained against the buttoned up shirt that was stretched to its limit. Shiro rubbed his stomach, giving a soft groan with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes to see Lance's gaze meeting his. 

"Hey, Beautiful," Shiro said.

"Hey, Handsome," Lance put his phone atop the nightstand, hoping Shiro wouldn't turn on the light to see his blushing face. It was too late, though, when Shiro flicked the switch. All Lance could do was keep the conversation going as if he wasn't dying to indulge himself in Shiro's stomach. "So....you have fun at the party?"

"Oh yeah," Shiro burped and groaned as he walked over to his side of the bed with his jiggling pudding body, taking a seat and laying his back against a pillow. He burped again as he adjusted himself on the bed. "My job is the best when it comes to catering."

Lance wrapped himself around Shiro's arm. Shiro's hand was so much bigger than his. He could crush his hand if he wanted to. But he didn't. Instead, he squeezed just enough to show Lance his love for him. Lance placed his head on Shiro's shoulder.

"I guess your stomach is done for the night, huh?" 

Shiro couldn't hold back the next burp, which was just as loud as the one from when he came in.

"I think I still have some room for dessert." 

Shiro grazed a hand over Lance's legs, pushing past the fabric of the robe. He pushed in a kiss against Lance's lips, moving the side where his stomach dipped over Lance's side. Lance put a hand on Shiro's shoulder, his legs bending as Shiro got closer to his crotch area. Shiro's body couldn't stop wobbling with every movement he made. Lance let go of his husband's hand to rub against his stomach. He couldn't resist the urge to jiggle the belly, which made Shiro pull away from their kiss to let out a burp away from Lance's face.

"Excuse me." Shiro said in an embarrassed tone. "Babe, be careful. I don't want to burp all over you."

"Aw, but I like hearing you burp." 

"Not as much as you like this," Shiro was on top of Lance now and pressed his rotund belly against Lance's torso. Lance couldn't hold back his chuckle, needing to go in for another kiss. "Let's say you and I get undressed for the occasion."

Shiro removed himself from Lance to undress himself. He let out a belch, which was enough to pry the dress shirt open, a button clanking on the floor. His stomach swayed with the now open shirt. It kept swaying as Shiro stripped himself bare naked. Lance was now feeling grateful for the light in the room because it provided a better view of the stomach. One that was so full of food and drinks. Soft, rounded breasts atop a larger, rounder stomach that had stretchmarks across the waistline and surrounding his belly button. Shiro lifted his belly up to reveal a dick that was long and thick with nicely trimmed pubes. Lance had always done his part to keep his husband's body groomed as there wasn't a visible hair on his stomach. 

Lance had slipped his bathrobe off as Shiro took the lube out of the drawer. He grabbed Lance's ankles to turn him around to face him. As he applied the lube on Lance's bum, Lance noticed that even his arms were jiggling. They jiggled as much as the stomach. Lance offered his robe as a towel for Shiro to wipe the remaining lube off his hands. Shiro accepted, little ripples coming out of his stomach. He pressed his hands and the robe against his stomach as he let out a belch.

"Damn, Shiro, did they have a buffet at the party?"

"Might as well have been," Shiro put the robe back on the bed and positioned himself so that his stomach was the one to beat over Lance's cock. "Would naming off what I ate help you get off?" 

Lance turned his head away in embarrassment. Shiro laughed, pressing a kiss against Lance's cheek. 

"So cute."

Lance smiled, going in for another kiss. Shiro's hands were pressed against the bed and Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro's torso. Shiro started going into Lance, rubbing his fat folds all over him. 

"There was so much to eat," he said in a very sensual tone. "They had sandwiches," he burped, "so many boxes of chicken with potato salad and wedges," he burped again, "oof, and they brought soda and beer, which honestly was enough to make as a bar." 

Lance hugged tightly around Shiro. He could picture Shiro's plate being filled to the brim. His heels made their way over to Shiro's butt, which was just as perfectly round as the rest of him. He dug his heels into Shiro's cheeks, making Shiro wince in surprise. But he kept going on about what he ate.

"Ah, there was pizza, of course. And they also had fish fillet that was deep fried," he burped again, "and it was hard not to take a piece of everything."

Lance's dick was feeling the pressure of Shiro's belly. How heavy and plump it was against his long but thin dick. Lance peeked over at the crease of the belly, which was growing pink. Pink from the friction of their bodies or pink from being full, Lance wasn't sure.

"I bet they had snacks, too." Lance buried his head in Shiro's chest, his heels still kneading the fat of Shiro's ass.

"They did." Another belch. "Candy, chips, cookies. Three different kinds of cake. You bet your ass I had all of them."

Lance felt he had all of them.

Another burp. "I actually went in for seconds because of how much food they had and how many people actually showed up. Would have taken it all home, too, but I ate more than three co-workers combined." He belched again. "Ooof, and I haven't stopped burping since." 

Lance was a prisoner to Shiro's plump body. There wasn't a single part of him that was skinny, unlike Lance. It was the perfect contrast between the two. Lance's heels clamped Shiro's butt cheeks, digging into them and pushing the fat around. His ass was bigger than Lance's feet. So big that it could leave a shallow hole on a cushion. Lance was close enough to take in the details of Shiro's belly. How lighter the skin of his belly was compared to the rest of his body. How there was a fold underneath his breasts. It was no wonder Shiro was outgrowing his shirts. 

Shiro lifted himself higher, moving Lance's hands from his torso to his butt.

"Baby, knead with your hands."

When Shiro moved, Lance was forced to take his feet off of him, but at least his fingers could dig into his chubby hubby's butt. He couldn't even hold up Shiro's butt, it was that big. It was a miracle that Shiro could even put his dick in him, although Lance figured the lube definitely helped in that area. 

With Shiro inside of him, Lance's cock was dripping. The slithers of cum stained Shiro's stomach, some flowing over the stretch marks. There was even a flow over Shiro's belly button. Lance couldn't contain his moans, even if they were nothing against Shiro's groans. 

"When I ate, I kept thinking about you," Shiro whispered. "Thinking of how sexy and delicious you would look when I got home." A burp came out. "I thought about how I needed my stomach to feel you. Food was the only way I could get that feeling." 

Lance could feel himself so close to coming.

"But despite eating a crap ton of food, despite pushing my belly to its limits." Shiro's cheeks and chin jiggled. "Nothing could compare to this."

Lance brought his heels back to Shiro's ass, both hands and feet kneading it. Shiro let out a long, loud belch. When he finished, Lance's cock splashed puddles of cum. Shiro's stomach was sticky when it pressed against his cock. But Lance didn't care. It was more than enough.

Shiro kept pounding into Lance until his cum leaked out Lance's hole. He pulled back, body jiggling and him panting. He lifted Lance's foot and gave it a kiss. Shiro brought another towel to clean them up and then threw said towel and Lance's bathrobe in the hamper. Shiro laid down beside Lance, his stomach swaying as he got on the bed. Lance touched Shiro's full belly, leaving kisses on it that would produce ripples across his skin. Shiro chuckled, bringing Lance on top of him. 

"Is your stomach feeling better?" Lance asked.

"So much better," Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance. He let out a soft belch, one that wasn't as powerful as the ones before it, but still enough for Lance to notice.

Lance put his hands on Shiro's cheeks.

"You are the most handsome man in the world."

"That can't be true," Shiro rested his hands on top of Lance's. "Because that would go to you."

They shared a kiss before hugging and lulling each other to sleep.


	3. Getting Warmer and Fatter (Shiro x Keith x Hunk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Hambino.
> 
> Threesomes were the best way to fight off cold days. And with Shiro's newfound weight combined with Hunk's already massive build, it made the cold a lot more tolerable for Keith.

It had been two years since Shiro, Keith and Hunk were in a loving relationship and over a year and a half since Shiro put on weight. Hunk and Keith had always known that Shiro had a desire to let himself go, so they helped him put on weight at a rate he was comfortable with. Shiro still exercised for health reasons, but he kept his belly as round as possible. And in Keith's mind, it made intimacy with his boyfriends so much better. He loved it when Shiro and Hunk fed each other, and if they noticed him, how they would make room for him to be in between them so they could push themselves against him. He preferred having their heavy weight bodies on top of him whenever they had sex, loving it when they rubbed their bellies against his dick. 

 

The three of them had been out for a walk in the park, Keith's hands holding Hunk and Shiro's. The air was chilly as the sun set down on them. Keith wasn't much of a winter person, silently shivering as he squeezed his boyfriends' hands. Hunk spotted a coffee shop just across the street.

"Hey, I heard that place has a new drink I want to try out."

"Oh, that sounds lovely," Shiro commented. "Shall we go?"

They all said yes and walked across the street together. It was definitely warmer inside, enough for Keith to take off his beanie as he looked for a table to seat the three of them. Hunk and Shiro made their orders while Keith rubbed his hands together. When they were done, they sat down with him, taking in the scent of brewed coffee.

"Smells good," Shiro sniffed the air.

"Can't wait to try that drink," Hunk looked back at the counter in anticipation.

"I'm just glad we're somewhere warm," Keith put his arms on the table, resting his head on top of them.

Hunk ruffled Keith's hair as Shiro held his hand.

"Aw, were you freezing out there?"

"Yes," Keith muffled, looking at Hunk and holding Shiro's hand back.

"Well, I don't mean to brag but," he patted his stomach, "it helps to be a bit big-boned."

"I gotta admit," Shiro looked down at his own belly, "ever since I've put on weight, I get warm more easily. Really helps for the winter time."

"Hoo. Ray." Keith sat up and hugged himself, rubbing his arms.

Just then, the barista came out with their drinks, setting them on the table. Hunk received his drink as did Shiro who also ordered a buttered croissant. Two buttered croissants, actually.

"Enjoy," the barista waved before going back behind the counter.

"Ah, I didn't realize you were hungry," Keith said, looking down at the croissants. 

Shiro pushed one in his direction.

"This one's for you." 

Keith blushed. He always got flustered over small acts of kindness from his boyfriends. He thanked Shiro and took a bite out of the croissant. Hunk took a sip of his specialty drink and looked at the cup in awe.

"Wow, this is so good. Here," he passed the cup to Keith. "Try it. I think you'll like it."

Keith grabbed the cup and took a sip. It was sweet, but not too sweet. There was a hint of saltiness to it. And the beverage remained warm, clearing his throat. 

"You're right. I get why you were excited about this." He brought the cup back to Hunk.

Keith glanced out the window as Hunk and Shiro talked about new menu items that would come to the coffee shop. He could see the leaves being twirled away and the breaths coming out of peoples mouths as they spoke. The sky grew darker, a much nicer color of black and blue. He shivered at the thought of having to go back out.

"Keith, you alright?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah, just thinking about how cold it is outside."

"Hm....I think I may know something that'll heat you right up." 

Hunk gave a coy smile and Shiro caressed Keith's face. Keith knew they had to head back home immediately.

 

When they returned to their place, Shiro grabbed the lube as Keith and Hunk undressed. Keith and Hunk shared a kiss on the couch until they were interrupted by Shiro's presence. They took a moment to gaze at him in his full glory. His bountiful stomach that had become more rotund than Hunk's. His thighs and arms that remained looking so strong that Shiro could crush anything between them. And his dick which was just the right amount of fluff but also much longer than it needed to be. 

"You ready?" He held the lube up.

"I've been ready." 

Keith and Hunk got off the couch, Hunk throwing towels on the floor underneath them. Shiro squeezed the lube out of the bottle and began applying across Keith's bum. Keith shuddered.

"I thought I was supposed to get warmer."

"And you will. You need to be patient," he kissed his temple. "You were patient with me getting big, weren't you?"

"That's different," Keith whined, only to wince at the feel of Shiro's stubby fingers wiggling inside him. 

"So, how do you want to take us?" Hunk asked, leaning against Shiro as he removed his hand from Keith.

Keith bit his lip. He pointed to Shiro.

"I want him in front." He moved his finger to Hunk. "And you from behind. And..." Keith placed both hands on their stomachs. "I want to feel these as much as possible."

"We can do that," Shiro kissed to top of Keith's head. "Hunk'll go in first, okay?"

Keith nodded. He placed his hands over Shiro's shoulders as Hunk massaged his hips and left a trail of kisses down his neck. Keith moved his hips, pressing his ass against Hunk as he gripped Shiro's shoulders. Hunk eased his dick slowly inside, taking his sweet time and pushing his stomach against Keith's back. When it was finally in, it was Shiro's turn to put his cock in. 

Shiro guided Keith's hands to his belly, having Keith lift his belly up as he searched for an entrance for his cock. Hunk wrapped his arms around Keith, looking down to check that Shiro could find his way inside him. Shiro managed to find his way in, and he and Hunk pressed themselves against Keith. 

Keith dropped his hands from Shiro's belly, gasping at the feel of the cocks inside him. His own reddish-pink cock was throbbing. It had been lifted to touch Shiro's gut and Keith pressed his ass back to feel Hunk's. Hunk and Shiro shared a knowing look, grabbing one another's folds and squishing Keith. 

"You're taking us in so well," Shiro said, taking in Keith's flushed face as his mouth was open. 

"Are you feeling warm yet?" Hunk asked, leaning his head down at the crook of Keith's neck.

Keith took in a deep breath. "Not warm enough."

"Aw. Does this help?" Hunk pushed his dick back and forth, elbows touching Keith's sides.

"Y-yes."

"I can help heat you up further," Shiro pounded into Keith, using Hunk's stomach to massage his back. 

Keith gasped, lifting his head up as he was being taken over by his two, husky boyfriends. Keith unintentionally went on his tiptoes as he wordlessly begged for a kiss. Shiro complied as Hunk used Shiro's stomach to beat against Keith's dick. They let go of each other's stomachs to focus their touch on Keith. Hunk made a grab for Keith's dick as Shiro focused on putting his hands on Keith's neck. Hunk worked on stroking Keith's cock, taking nice easy strokes. Shiro, meanwhile, sucked on Keith's skin, leaving tiny bites here and there. All the while, their cocks still inside him. 

Keith closed his eyes. He pressed one hand behind him, wobbling Hunk's gut and used his other hand to press into one of Shiro's breasts. They were devouring him so easily. He was an easy meal for them. All he wanted was to feel their love surround him and he literally had that. They kept pushing and pulling their cocks in his hole while making sure his own was taken care of. His face and thighs grew hot. It was getting harder to breathe. He couldn't think straight. All he could think about was how soft and hard his boyfriends were. How comfortable they felt that he could melt into them. And how hard they were to his bum and cock. 

 

None of them knew who came first. They just kept going through the motions and passion to a point where they lost track of time. It wasn't until they were all about to be out of breath that they stopped. When they were released, their stomachs, legs, and in Keith's case his ass, were all sticky with cum. Keith cleaned up their skins while Shiro picked up the stained towels and Hunk brought out their underwear, blankets, and mugs of hot chocolate.

There was barely any room on the pull-up couch, but they made do. Shiro and Hunk were squished together as Keith laid on top of them. Hunk stroked Keith's back and ass while Shiro kissed his boyfriends on the lips. They turned on the TV, leaving it on a documentary about sword fighting. Keith felt warmer than he ever thought he could.


	4. The Best Way to a Man's Heart (Shiro x Keith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by LaliPattinsonFetty
> 
> Shiro comes home from work, exhausted and hungry. He has Keith cook him something and feed him. Keith is more than happy to oblige.

It was another exhausting day at work. Shiro had to deal with clients and coordinate plans for their upcoming events. He was on his feet all day, which wasn't easy for someone as big as him. He had grown to a noticeably large size. When he sat down, his stomach took up the most space on his lap and he was wide enough to need two seats. Even driving was starting to become uncomfortable for him, feeling squeezed in to a tight space. To make matters worse, his stomach wouldn't stop growling. Shiro hadn't had a chance to eat at all since he got into work, despite the 10-hour shift. He let out a small breath as he parked the car, rubbing his stomach in futile comfort. He opened the car door, heaving himself up and out of the driver's seat. His car shook as he got out, his stomach jumping and his underbelly becoming exposed over his pants. At that point, it didn't matter. Shiro was only a few steps away from being inside his home. 

When he went inside, he was happy to see Keith in the living room, reading a book and looking up at him. 

"Welcome home," Keith smiled, closing the book and setting it atop the coffee table in front of him. 

"Good to be home," Shiro opened his arms and Keith got up to embrace his husband. 

Keith snuggled against Shiro's breasts as Shiro hugged him back. By the way Keith was attaching himself to him, Shiro could tell that Keith missed his dom. They really hadn't been spending a lot of time as of late. Luckily, they had the evening and next day all to themselves, meaning they could have as much fun as they wanted.

Keith looked up at Shiro, sadness in his eyes.

"Sir, I'm sorry," he said with a frown. "I didn't know what time you were coming home, so I didn't get you dinner...."

Keith gave Shiro wide-eyed, apologetic eyes. Shiro ran his fingers through Keith's hair, sliding his hand down to Keith's cheek.

"Mm, it's okay, baby." He kissed his small husband's nose. "Of course, if _you're_ meant to be my meal...." Shiro tipped Keith over, sucking on his neck to Keith's laughter. He made playful munching sounds as Keith begged him to stop. Shiro had him stand again. "Tell you what. Make me dinner, and if you do a good job, I'll give you a little reward. How does that sound?"

Keith nodded furiously.

"Good boy. I'm gonna change and nap. Wake me when the food is ready."

"Yes, Sir."

They shared a kiss before Keith rushed to the kitchen. Shiro retreated to their room, removing his work clothes in lieu of comfortable clothes, which composed of a tank top and shorts. The tank top threatened to pull up over his belly, but Shiro didn't care too much about that. He went back to the living room where Keith was scrolling through his phone to find the right meal. Keith looked up from his phone, staring at Shiro's expanded waistline.

"Keith, you're not gonna get a meal by looking at me."

Keith's face blushed. "Well...I could if we...."

"That boat sailed, love." Shiro patted his stomach. "I'll be fine with whatever you make me. Just make sure it's enough to make me full, okay?"

"Right away, sir."

Shiro laid down on the sofa, putting his feet up on the arm rest. He rubbed his belly some more, its rumbles growing louder. He allowed himself to fall asleep, letting the exhaustion of the day overtake him.

 

The smell of beef and rice already entered his nostrils, making his dreams all the more satisfying. He woke up to a body straddling on top of his own, his eyes meeting Keith's, whose hands were on his cheeks. 

"Dinner's ready, Sir."

Shiro glanced to the side to see that Keith brought the large plate of food over to him, where he could see the steam rising off of it. The meal was that of cooked beef mixed in with fried rice and noodles. As sat up, holding Keith in his arms, he took a closer look at the rice which contained shrimp and on the side there was a bowl of noodles as well as side of beef curry. There was a tall glass of orange juice with a small cup of tea. 

"Looks great, baby," he patted Keith on the back. Keith snuggled close to Shiro's side, palm grazing Shiro's nearly exposed stomach. However, Shiro had other plans for Keith's hands. "No rubbing my belly until I say so."

"But Sir..."

"Baby," Shiro lifted Keith's chin. "I'm hungry now. I need you to feed me, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

Keith picked up a smaller plate for him to hold and started bringing a little bit of what was on the larger plate. He pressed a fork down on the beef and brought it to Shiro's mouth. Shiro took a bite, savoring the flavors with his eyes closed. 

"Mmmm," he moaned. "So good." He opened his mouth again, his sub putting the food in his mouth. "Bring me some of that shrimp rice next."

Keith did as he was told, so when Shiro finished the small portion of beef, Keith carefully filled the small plate with the fried rice. The shrimp rice exploded with flavor in his mouth. The fried rice on its own tasted yummy, but the shrimp added an extra oomph to it. When he was finished with that portion, Keith asked if he would like to try the noodles or beef curry next. 

"Mix the two," Shiro patted his stomach again. "I'm not gonna get full any time soon."

Keith nodded as he brought the noodles and beef curry together. He mixed them together before pressing the fork down and twirling it to get both items together. He fed Shiro again, much to Shiro's enjoyment. When Shiro finished that portion, he moved his head forward to the direction of the orange juice.

"Pass that to me."

"Yes, sir." Keith picked up the glass and Shiro took it in his grasp. He chugged it down, hand on his stomach. When he was satisfied with how much he drank, he passed the glass back to Keith to put back. 

Shiro couldn't help but notice how dreamy-eyed Keith's gaze was on him. How he sat on his legs and tried to keep his hands occupied. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"You like me being so big, don't you?"

Keith didn't answer, instead reaching to the table to fill the small plate. Except Shiro stopped him, grabbing his wrist. 

"You're in such a rush to get me fatter," he pressed Keith's knuckles against the exposed skin of his belly. Keith made a grunt, face growing more red. "You were never this attentive of me when I was lean and muscular."

"I was..." Keith mumbled.

Shiro shook his head. 

"Oh no you weren't. I don't doubt you didn't love me before, but you started getting more handsy when I started putting on weight. And then cooking for me?"

"I was learning how to cook more." Keith bit his lip.

Shiro shifted himself closer to Keith, going close to his ear.

"You were learning how to fatten me up."

Keith shuddered. 

"Does my big, bellowing belly make you feel small and weak?"

"...Yes."

Shiro pulled back, bringing Keith's hand to his lips. 

"You're easy to read, baby. I can see it all written on your face. I will say, I didn't expect you of all people to be a chubby chaser." He opened Keith's hand to kiss his palm. "Keep feeding me, baby. Get your boss all nice and heavy so he can treat you right."

"Whenever you're ready, Sir." Keith looked like he was about to cry from embarrassment. 

Shiro motioned for Keith to come closer to his face. Keith did so and the two kissed. He allowed their kiss to linger, only to be interrupted by his grumbling belly.

"Back to work, baby."

 

Keith continued to feed his Dom, mixing all sorts of food into the small plate. Shiro received either tea or orange juice every third or fourth small plate he finished. Keith was being such a good baby for him, he knew he couldn't keep torturing him for so long. He'd still need to wait to touch the rotund stomach, but there were other things his baby could do. 

"Baby, I think I have something on my cheek. Mind getting that for me?"

"Of course not, Sir." Keith put the small plate down, hands on Shiro's face, and kissed his cheek. He left kisses on his cheek and on his chin. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Sir?"

"Mmmm, I think I can feed myself for a bit. But my shoulders are killing me. I've been running around all day."

"Let me take care of that right away for you, Sir."

Keith jumped over the couch and started rubbing Shiro's shoulders. Shiro took the bigger plate, using his belly as a table to eat the food off of. He gorged himself with the rice, beef, and shrimp, instructing Keith where to massage next. When Shiro set the plate back down, Keith went in to massage Shiro's temple. 

"Oh, that's the spot, baby."

After a few moments, Keith asked, "Would you like me to feed you again, Sir?"

Shiro looked over to see there was still beef curry and noodles left. 

"Yes, do so."

Keith hopped over the couch again, this time to pour the contents of the noodles in the same bowl as the beef curry. He mixed them around before bringing it close to Shiro's mouth and feeding him again.

By the time he was done, Keith set the bowl down and Shiro lifted his tank top to fully expose his belly. He let his head hit against the cushion of the couch.

"Go ahead and rub it," Shiro said.

Keith was more than eager to slide his hand all over Shiro's full, plump stomach as Shiro held him close. Keith bent down to leave kisses as he continued to circle his hand over the belly. Shiro could feel Keith sucking on the folds of his fat.

"I should have you feed me more if it means you'll kiss me like this."

Keith kept rubbing Shiro's belly, still snuggled against him. Then Shiro realized something important.

"Keith, did you eat dinner?"

"Mm......yes?"

Shiro pulled Keith off of him. 

"Baby."

Keith shifted his gaze down.

"C'mon, Baby. Eat something real quick and then we can have dessert, okay?"

"Yes, Sir."

Keith slid off the couch and headed back to the kitchen to get himself a plate of food. Shiro looked over to the couch and saw that Keith was about to sit down at the table. 

"Baby, over here!"

Keith smiled as he trotted over to sit beside Shiro. He dug into his meal and even shared a few bites with Shiro. When his plate was clean, he picked up all the dirty plates, leaving them in the sink before opening the fridge. Keith returned to the living room, holding two plates with slices of pie. Keith's plate only had one slice while Shiro's had two slices. Shiro happily ate his dessert and as soon as they were done, he treated Keith to his reward.

Shiro removed his shirt and Keith clung to him like a koala. This was all Keith wanted. To be held by his strong, round dom and husband.

"Kiss me like you're gonna eat me?" Keith asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course," Shiro went in to leave hungry kisses all over Keith's skin. They spent the evening making out before deciding to cuddle up to watch a movie. With popcorn, of course. And ice cream. And love.


	5. Chef's Specialty (Shiro x Romelle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Shiromelle enthusiast
> 
> Romelle has become a chef on Atlas and uses her Altean magic to make Shiro's meals extra special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple of notes for this story. One, this takes place post S8 with an obvious alternate ending for Shiro but still some time before the epilogue. Two, Allura did not die in this ending, but she isn't aboard the Atlas during these events. I'd also like to think that Hunk serves as both a diplomat and chef for the Atlas, but as for everyone else, I'll leave that up to the readers' interpretation since they're not the main focus of this drabble. Hope that clears up anything while reading.

Romelle stood nervously as Hunk brought the food to his mouth. She could feel herself shaking as Hunk tasted the food he put in his mouth. He gave a few grunts and nods before setting the spoon down and looking at her. 

"Romelle," he said. 

Romelle stood tall, arms to her side.

"Sir!"

A smile crept on Hunk's face. 

"You passed!"

"I did?!" 

"Yes you did," Hunk presented her with a chef's uniform including the hat on top. "Congratulations. You are now, officially, a chef on Atlas!"

Romelle squealed in excitement. She eagerly accepted the uniform. She had worked this hard to gain access to the kitchen and now she could finally put her plan into action. She thanked Hunk profusely for the opportunity and rushed to put the chef's uniform on. As she ran across the hall, she accidentally slipped on a wet floor aboard the ship. 

"Oh, Romelle. Are you okay?" 

Romelle looked up and her face blushed. Her crush was crouching over her, offering his hand to pull her up. The Captain of the Atlas. Shiro.

"Oh, Shiro-I mean, Captain!" Romelle got to her feet. "I am just....peary!"

"Do you mean 'peachy?'"

Embarrassment struck her.

"Yes! Peachy! I, uh, have to go now. I'll see you around, Cap'n Shiro!" She gave a half-hearted salute before running off again. 

Romelle retreated to the nearest bathroom, and clutched her chest as she set the uniform down gently. She had never told anyone about her crush on Shiro, mostly because everyone around her had a pre-established relationship with him and she feared any potential backlash she would receive. Or worse, finding out that she wasn't the only one in her affections for Shiro. He was strong, kind, and it was hard to think of reasons not to love him. 

However, as attracted as she was to him already, she wanted to make him even more attractive. Back when she was in the colony, the Alteans practiced the magic of their ancestors. One technique in particular always caught Romelle's interest. She felt ashamed for the reasons behind using said spell for it was one that was created with the intent to feed those less fortunate and prevent children from being malnourished. However, Romelle couldn't stop thinking about using that spell to make Shiro more attractive than he already was. To give him the perfect figure. And now she could finally put that plan into action.

 

For as much as she tried to keep her crush on Shiro a secret, Hunk was able to catch on fairly easily. Romelle realized this when she requested she be the one in charge of delivering the Captain's food to his quarters. He said yes fairly easily and mentioned little things that Shiro enjoys. At first, Romelle was confused, but when Hunk gave her a knowing look, she felt relieved that he knew and supported her quest to win Shiro's heart. And she was especially appreciative with how he didn't tell anyone about said crush nor did he make a big show of telling her he knew. 

Romelle would place Shiro's food on a tray and roll it out of the kitchen. Then she would sneak off to a part of the ship that was a blind spot for surveillance and enchant the plate before getting out of the blind spot and continuing on her duty. Romelle entered Shiro's quarters, placing his food atop the desk and Shiro would thank her before getting back to work. 

At first, Romelle feared that Shiro wasn't eating his food. After a few days, however, she noticed a slight bump in his mid-area and realized that the spell was working. She silently praised herself for a job well done, but knew she wanted to speed up the process.

She continued her procedure, while also working up the courage to linger in his office a while longer to speak to him. Shiro was quite open to her company, urging her to take a seat while they spoke of mundane things. Romelle's eyes would be on Shiro's mouth as he chewed on the food. She nearly fainted from excitement when Shiro asked her to eat her lunch with him. All the while, he packed on pounds upon pounds. 

 

Shiro wasn't sure where the weight was coming from. He requested a change in menu to help him shed the weight and continuously spent his free time in the gym. But even when he was given nothing but salad and water, even when he increased his workout routine, Shiro continued to gain weight. He sought to see Atlas' doctors, who all tested him and gave him evaluations. They couldn't find a parasite or anything abnormal in his body. The strangest thing about him that they could find was that despite his heavy set weight, he seemed perfectly fine in terms of health. He wasn't at risk of anything dangerous except maybe busting out of his clothes. Shiro sighed as he left the doctor's office and back to his own quarters. 

He sat on his bed, staring down at his hanging belly that started obscuring his view of his own feet. He could feel everyone staring at him. No one aboard was oblivious to his weight gain. They probably noticed back when he had a small pot belly forming. He wanted to see if Allura or Coran would know anything about it, but they were busy with the reconstruction of the New Altea. And the Olkari were also occupied with their own matters to evaluate him. And Slav was absolutely out of the question. He didn't know anyone else to turn to. He went back to his office, where Romelle had just entered.

"Romelle," his face blushed, trying effortlessly to tug his uniform shirt down and quickly hid behind his desk. "You can take that back. I haven't been feeling very hungry."

"Captain, please," Romelle pleaded. "I know you think there's a problem, but not eating isn't going to solve anything."

Shiro sighed. "You're right."

Romelle rolled the tray over and revealed a hearty meal. 

"Oh, I don't think I should be eating this," Shiro shifted his gaze away from the delicious looking dish. "You can see that I'm far from needing a plate like this."

"Captain Shiro, you've already eaten salads and that hasn't improved your mood. At least let yourself have this."

Shiro eyed the meal, his stomach growling loud enough to convince him to take the plate from the tray and dig in. 

"You know, I don't know how you can stand to look at me like this. Especially when I'm eating." 

"Oh, well, I take it as a compliment that you enjoy Atlas' cooking so much."

"Well yeah, but that doesn't explain how I've been gaining so much weight." Shiro went in for a big bite. When he finished chewing and swallowed, he looked up at Romelle. "I mean, this isn't exactly....a fitting figure for a Captain."

"Shiro any size you're in is a fitting figure for a Captain."

Shiro blanched. Romelle's face turned pink. 

"Uh...gotta go!" 

"Wait-"

Before he could stop her, she left. He didn't know what that was about, but it did make him feel better. He continued to gorge himself with the meal until he was finished. After finishing a few last minute items, he headed off to bed.

 

He didn't get much sleep that night. He woke up to find himself even heavier than usual. His fat had expanded and was spilling over the side of the bed. He pushed himself up with effort and could barely stand. He could feel sloshing in his belly and now his pajamas didn't fit him anymore. What didn't help matters was that he felt an erection growing underneath all that fat. He hadn't said this aloud, but a side effect he noticed with the growing weight was that he was getting hornier. He had spent many a time in front of a mirror somehow admiring his newly found rolls. Even then when he turned on the light to see the damage, he was mesmerized by how heavy he was. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. No. He couldn't take this in like it was a good thing. He had to get to the bottom of this. He had to get back to his original weight. At the very least to a reasonable size of muscle. He knew the chefs might be asleep, but he hoped at least one of them would be doing some type of kitchen duty at that hour. It wouldn't hurt to ask what exactly was being put in his food and if there was anything different to his food compared to the others' dishes. He growls at himself with every step because his body is rippling and there are now creaks with every step he took plus the swinging and sloshing of his belly.

The cafeteria was dark, but there was a small, dim light coming out of the kitchen. He walked over there, knocking on the door to the kitchen.

"Hey, is-"

He stopped in his tracks to a sound he never thought he'd hear coming from the kitchen.

 

Romelle bit her lip, holographic pictures of Shiro sleeping on his desk in view on the counter in front of her. Her fingers slipped underneath her pajama pants and underwear, rubbing inside of her pussy. She panted and heaved with every rub, imagining a naked, fat Shiro asleep on a bed. Picturing how huge he was that he could take up the bed. She opened her eyes a bit to look at the photos, rubbing her thighs between her hand and letting out noises as if she was being strangled, gasping for air every so often. 

"Romelle?"

"Oh, Shiro," she said in a soft tone, believing the voice she heard was a part of her imagination.

"Romelle!"

That made her jump and turn to see Shiro standing in front of her, her hand still inside her cunt. She quickly retracted her hand out, holding her hands behind her back.

"Captain!" A new form of sweat trickled down her neck. Oh Gods, she really outdid herself this time with the spell. His stomach was hanging low, she couldn't even see his waistline anymore. "Uh....can I get you a midnight snack?"

Shiro crossed his arms. "Romelle, what are you doing?"

"Me? I-uh, I was.....it's an Altean thing. You wouldn't understand."

Shiro raised an eyebrow. "An Altean thing that involves pictures of me?" 

Romelle glanced at the hologram pictures that were up. She released her hand from hiding to slap the device that was showing them off the counter.

"What pictures?" She shrugged as her hands were once again behind her back, forcing an oblivious smile and hoping Shiro would buy it. 

He did not buy it.

Instead, Shiro took heavy, thundering steps to her. He put his arms over her shoulders so his hands would touch the wall. His stomach trapped her against the wall no means of escape. He was serious as he furrowed his brows at her.

"Romelle. What. Is. Going. On?"

Romelle could hear the sloshing going around in his stomach. A pit that would never run out of room for food. She looked up and away from him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"No idea, huh?" Shiro lifted his arms away from the wall and instead grabbed the folds of his fat and pushed his stomach further into her. 

She closed her eyes, nearly suffocating and cumming at the weight against her. He jiggled his piles of fat on her, and she could feel the echo of his body on top of her. He wasn't going to let her go without an explanation. She had a good run.

"Alright, alright." She opened her eyes, still turning away from him, but her peripheral vision could still see his hanging fat. "IenchantedyourfoodsoyoucouldgainweightbecauseIreallylikeyouandIwantedtoseehowyouwouldlookwithsomeextraweighttoyou. I didn'tmeantohurtyouIswearIwasjustbeingselfishpleasedon'thatemeIpromiseI'llfixthisandneverbotheryouagain!"

When she looked at Shiro, his face wasn't anger. But it wasn't disappointment. It was confusion. He loosened his grip on her.

"Okay. I need you to tell me all of that again, but slower."

She sighed. 

"I've been enchanting your food so you can gain weight because I've always liked you and....I have a thing for _bigger_ men." She looked him in the eyes. "I can fix this if you want. And I won't bother you anymore."

She had no reason to cry. It was her fault he was upset. She shouldn't have done that in the first place. 

But her tears weren't stopped by her own doing. They were stopped by a kiss on her lips. Her eyes were wide open to see Shiro leaning in to her for a passionate kiss. 

She wrapped her arms around him as he did with her. He pulled her away from the wall, keeping her held up on his swollen, sloshing belly. Her pigtails fell over his shoulders and he plopped himself down on the floor. His hands were on her waist, slipping her pants and underwear down. He brushed a finger over her clit, making her shiver.

"Why use pictures when I'm right here?"

"Captain-"

"Shiro." He corrected. "I've never wanted you to call me Captain. At least, not on the ship."

"How about for this?" She went in for another kiss, her legs pushing and kneading his belly fat. 

"I guess for this situation it's fine." His hand rubbed her clit, cum dripping from underneath her. His stomach growled as they made out. "Mmm, since we're here, whip me something special."

"Of course, Captain."

Romelle slid off of him, grabbing a paper towel to wipe her hands before opening the fridge. There was an assortment of fruits, from Earth and other planets, as well as whip cream. She grabbed a bowl, set the fruit in it before washing it off and then topped it all off with the whip cream.

She presented the snack to Shiro, who patted his stomach for her to lay down on. 

"Did you enchant this?" He picked the bowl up from her hands.

"No."

"You wanna see me bigger?"

She shook up. 

"You might as well. I'm already this big."

Romelle waved her hand over the fruit and performed the spell. When she was done, Shiro ate the pieces of fruit in whole bites. He dumped them further into the whip cream and even swiped puffs of it with his finger to lick off. When the bowl was completely empty, he let it fall out of him and gave a hearty burp. He looked down at Romelle, smiling at her as they kissed again. 

He put her down on the floor as he rubbed his stomach over her, careful not to crush her. His jostling belly rubbed against her frame, some of his skin catching her cum. Romelle kept her hands on his stomach, pinching his folds and pressing his stomach in. He let out a burp when she did that, looking down to see her having the best time of her life. 

"Romelle, Romelle," he panted as he kept going into her.

"Mmm....Captain," her hands slid underneath his pajama top, palming at his breasts.

"Romelle, you want my dick in you?"

"Yes. Yes," Romelle breathed, clutching to his stomach.

"Then let's move this to my room."

He managed to pick her up, grabbing the nearest apron and covering her with it. He slung her pants over his shoulders and carried her out, but not before turning off the light. She continued to grind against him, begging for more. 

 

When they finally got to his room, he locked the door behind him and ripped open the nearest condom to put on. Once he did so, Romelle stared at him, his hands on his stomach as he waited for something. His stomach expanded further, his pajamas ripping now and he let out a belch. 

"Oh, excuse me." He rubbed his belly to Romelle's pleasure. She drooled at the sight before flinging her top off and unhooking her bra. 

"Shall I shapeshift for your convenience?" she asked.

"No." The ground shook as Shiro pushed her on the bed. "You're fine like that. Just stay that way while I-"

Romelle pulled him in for a kiss and he moved his sloshing belly over her. He gave himself enough space so he could go inside her. Romelle's face was practically crushed by his stomach, but she didn't mind. There was so much more of him to love. And so much of him to give to her. He didn't hold back as he thrust into her. She played with his belly as he fucked her. She jostled it in places to find the most sensitive spots that would make him burp. His stomach would jiggle and his bed would creak with every push he gave. She begged him to go faster and he went as fast as he could. She placed her hands in his underbelly and sucked on his skin. 

To their surprise, the bed broke. Shiro lifted himself from Romelle's torso.

"Oh my God. Are you okay?"

Romelle lifted his belly up to take a look at their crotch areas. 

"I am now." 

Shiro was confused, but then he realized they were wet. Really wet. He let out a laugh and she laughed with him. He got off the bed, helping her off as he turned the light on and inspected the bed.

"I should have known this would happen eventually."

"Yeah, but you didn't know it would be my fault." She wrapped her arms around him, kissing his breasts.

"Well, I'm not really sure where we're sleeping tonight then. I don't want to break your bed, too."

"Then...let's sleep on the floor tonight?"

Shiro removed the condom and threw it away as Romelle prepared their sleeping arrangements for the night. They huddled close together, Shiro's arm on Romelle's and Romelle's arm flung over his stomach.

"So, you like me, huh?" Shiro asked.

"And you like me? Even after what I did?"

"Honestly? I'm not even mad about this," he gestured to himself. "I didn't think I'd like this, but even before we did this," there was a clank on the floor from a broken piece of the frame, "I actually got off to myself. Like this. It turned me on the more weight I put on. I just...don't know how everyone will look at me."

"Well....I think you're perfect." 

"Of course _you_ do. You did this."

"Doesn't mean I can't change you if that's what you really want."

Shiro put his head back. 

"You know, I think I'm fine right now. I'm fine like this. With you."

Romelle snuggled against his neck and he rested his head atop hers.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

And with that, they rested, leaving tomorrow's problems for the morning.


	6. A Sweet Anniversary (Shiro x Pidge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous.
> 
> It's Shiro and Pidge's anniversary, and Pidge wants to bake him a cake. Unfortunately, the cake doesn't turn out the way she hoped. At least the frosting turned out good.

Pidge sulked at the end of the couch, bringing her knees close to her chest. Pans with black marks and charcoal around the edges were sunk in water and soap in the sink. The house reeked of something burning despite an hour having passed since the kitchen was used and the windows remaining open, a breeze pushing the curtains. She opened her phone to re-read the recipe Hunk sent her through messages. She was sure she had followed it to a T, and yet there was no cake to be on display. The first didn't rise from its pan, the second had absolutely no flavor to it, the third was too wet, the fourth just tasted awful (although she did consent that she had grabbed salt by accident instead of the sugar), and the fifth went up in flames. 

She didn't understand how she could have failed at baking a cake. Hunk assured her that cakes were one of the easiest treats to bake. And it wasn't like she was a horrible cook or anything. Yet there was still no cake that was edible for her and her husband.

The only thing atop the counter was a number five candle and a lighter.  

"Pidge! You here?!" Shiro's voice came from the doorway. She didn't answer as his heavy footsteps came towards her. "Sorry, I know I'm late, but maybe we could-Pidge?"

Shiro set whatever he had in his arms down and crouched beside her. 

"Pidge, what's wrong?"

"I messed up..." She set her phone down. "I wanted to surprise you. But I couldn't. And it's too late now that you're here..."

"Oh, Pidge." Shiro brought her close to his chest. Pidge nuzzled her head against Shiro's tummy, which had grown so big these past five years. With every pound he gained, she felt more comfortable being in his embrace. He was so soft and plump. It made her more sad as she heard his stomach growl. "It's okay. You didn't need to do that for me."

She wrapped her arms around him.

"I failed five times."

"You tried five times?"

She nodded. Shiro patted her back. 

"Hey," he shook her until she looked up at him. "Five times for five years, right?"

Pidge chuckled. Shiro kissed the top of her head.

"Let me get you some water."

Shiro let her go and stood up. His belly bounced as he walked to the fridge, his underbelly threatening to expose itself from his striped shirt. He opened the fridge and as he reached for the water bottle, he noticed something white inside a container next to a box of strawberries. He grabbed the container, inspecting it.

"Hey, Pidge."

"What's up?" Pidge stood up from her place. 

"What's this?" He showed her the container.

"Frosting. It was the only thing I could make. I don't know what to do with it, though."

Shiro's eyes glanced back and forth between the frosting and strawberries and then looked at Pidge.

"I think I may have an idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But first, I need you in the bedroom. Naked."

"How naked?"

"Lingerie."

Shiro tossed the water bottle her way. "Keep this on the side. You're gonna need it."

Pidge managed to grab the bottle and shrugged as she did as she was told.

 

Pidge sat atop the bed, staring at the ceiling as she wore nothing but her bra and underwear. Even after being married for all these, she had no idea what Shiro could be thinking. He had a way of surprising her, though it was in the best of ways. She recalled how surprised he was when he discovered her interest in thicker men. But then she was the surprised one as he plumped himself up when he didn't need to. Her gaze shifted from the ceiling to the door when Shiro entered, carrying the container of frosting with a spoon inside and a bowl of strawberries. He set the items down on the drawer set as he tasted the frosting, a smile pursed through his lips.

"Delicious."

"What's that for?" 

Shiro sat beside her, a creak coming from the bed. 

"This."

He scooped up the frosting and pressed it on her lips. Before Pidge had a chance to speak, he kissed her, sliding his tongue right through. Pidge kissed him back, hands on the back of his head and his swollen belly on top of her. 

"Try to stay still, okay?"

Pidge nodded as he began placing swabs of frosting across her skin. Frosting laid on her neck and then he unhooked her bra to place some on her chest and nipples. He sucked the frosting off of her, leaving licks and teasing her. Her body tensed up as he finished licking her neck and moved down to her chest. He gave a little nibble on her, making her yelp. He soothed her with his hand caressing her face as he kept eating the frosting off of her. He sucked off her tit, squeezing in between her breasts. She clutched to the bed, trying to remain as still as possible. When he finished consuming the frosting off her body, he scooped her up and sat down again. 

"You're so small. I always eat you in a matter of minutes." They shared a kiss. "Think you can return the favor? You really outdid yourself with the frosting. It'd be a shame if you couldn't have some."

"Whatever you say."

She got on her knees as he loosened his pants. His gut popped out as he unbuttoned and unzipped himself, the bouncing gut making Pidge blush. He let his pants fall to his ankles as he placed some frosting on the tip of his cock. He carries his belly up.

"Dessert served."

Pidge took a moment to laugh until Shiro used his leg to push her to his frost-covered dick. She placed her hands around the base and opened her mouth wide. 

"Take a moment to taste it," Shiro said as he let his belly drop to dunk the strawberries in the frosting. 

She took him in one step at a time, starting his tip. She let her tongue lick all over it and even she was surprised at how well her frosting came out. She thought it was only a success because it actually looked the way it should, not because it was anything to write home about. Her head beat against his gut, her cheek rubbing against his skin. Shiro gorged himself on the frosted-covered strawberries, praising Pidge for how good she made it. He sucked loud enough for her to hear and licked the remaining frosting off the container. He set the bowl down and palmed his tummy. He rubbed it and thought about how good Pidge made him feel. He felt his dick rise up in her mouth and knew he wanted more than just a blow job.

"Pidge, wait." 

He shifted himself on the bed and pulled her head back. 

"What's up?"

"Sit on it. For me." 

Pidge looked down at his raised, swollen dick. She already consumed the frosting off of him and did as she was told. Shiro helped adjust her on his lap, guiding his dick inside her asshole. He had her ride him, telling her to touch his stomach as much as possible. She was so small and pliant, able to take him in so easily. She told him how handsome he was, so large and thick for her. Shiro gripped her hips, having her moan with every inch of him she took. Shiro bit his lip as he stared at the bulge coming from Pidge's stomach. Pidge leaned towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed his doughy face as he kept his grip on her. She closed her eyes as they came, their cum mixing in together and leaking down. 

 

Shiro helped Pidge up and they cleaned themselves up. When they were done, they rested back in the living room, Pidge slumped over Shiro. She was raised and brought down by his stomach, leaning forward to kiss his lips. 

"Happy Anniversary," she said as she cupped his face.

"Happy Anniversary, Katie," Shiro put an arm behind the arch of her back.

His stomach growled, making him blush and her to laugh. They agreed to go out to a buffet for the night and then finish celebrating their anniversary afterwards.


	7. Milk for Alpha (Shiro x Allura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Axing32.
> 
> A/B/O AU. Allura is an omega with wonderful kids she has with her alpha, Shiro. After having her first kid, she's been producing an abundance of milk that's too much even for her baby to take. Shiro is there to make sure it doesn't go to waste even if it ends up affecting his waist. Still, Allura can't say the weight gain has been bad on Shiro. Especially during her heats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This drabble contains lactation.

Allura panted on top of the bed, clutching the sheets and shifting her legs. Her nipples had gone hard and her breasts swelled up, sweat dripping down her abdomen. Her children were taken to stay with their Uncle Coran, who was more than happy to have them stay with him for a few days. As an Omega, her heats were much more intense and while she had taken medicine to keep them under control, she had been running low and thus her body grew desperate and needy. 

She had managed to say goodbye to her children before her Alpha took them to Coran, but she had to lock herself in the bedroom so she wouldn't follow her Alpha's scent out the door. She pressed her hands against her chest, squeezing them as trickles of milk came running down. Ever since her first child, her heats came with excess milk and it came pouring out like crazy. It was always too much for her children to suck up. She remembered that first night she had managed to settle her first born in their crib and how the milk kept leaking through her shirt. She sat back and tried to fill up bottles with it, but even then it was still too much. 

Shiro noticed this and cooed her, holding her head against his chest as he assured her it would be alright.

"But this is crazy," she stripped her sleeveless shirt down. "How long am I supposed to be milking for?"

Shiro got on his knees and kissed her boob. However, some of the milk trickled down to his tongue and he led his kisses to her nipple where he began to suck on it.

"Shiro? Ah," Allura threw her head back as Shiro consumed the milk coming out of her. He massaged her breast and drank as if he hadn't had anything in ages. Even when he was done with the first one, he immediately moved on to the second one and finished that as quickly as the first. 

Initially, they believed it would only be a one-time matter. However, when they noticed that she kept producing excessive amounts of milk and that she'd even produce milk during heat, a one-time matter turned into a regular occurrence. Allura's chest always felt better after Shiro sucked her off, but there was a side effect to the situation.

An omega's milk is only meant to be drank by their children or other omegas. It's properties provide the right nourishment for children and one omega drinking another omega's milk doesn't cause a disturbance in the body. 

However, if anyone else were to drink an omega's milk, it would cause changes to the drinkers body. 

In Shiro's case, his fit and ab-centered body turned into a rounded, fat body.

It was evident in their family album that Shiro put on more and more weight, growing larger after each child. Shiro and Allura had three children total, making him the most noticeably largest one in group photos. But Shiro was an Alpha that put his family first. He was a good father to his children and an amazing partner to Allura. Allura whined as she thought of her strong, husky Alpha.

 

Shiro came in, kneeling down next to the bedside and caressing Allura. Allura faced him, rubbing her hand over her thighs.

"A-alpha..."

"Shhh," Shiro pushed back a piece of her hair. "I'm gonna get you ready, okay?"

"Alpha!" 

Shiro looked at her quizzically. She pulled herself up and unhooked her bra to reveal her overgrown breasts and the milk stains that trailed down her skin. Shiro placed his lips over one of her nipples. 

"I'll take care of this, too. Okay?"

Allura nodded. Shiro removed his clothes, his stomach hung low over his waist. It wouldn't be that way for long as Shiro went in to suck on her breasts. He drank greedily, pulling her close to his face. Allura panted and put her hands on his head. It always felt relieving when her milk was being consumed. The stress in her chest gradually vanished as it all came out. She thought about how if her Alpha could produce milk from all the weight he gained from taking hers. His breasts were almost as swollen as hers. Shiro moved on to the next breast, only taking a moment to breath before going in to consume more. His gulps made her pussy leak a different kind of white substance that had been staining her panties for some time already. Except now she ached to have him fuck her. To give all that she has to him. 

By the time Shiro let his mouth part from her nipple, her milk had been drained for the day. She knew he had kept his mouth on her lingering for he was a man that loved to have her taste. Shiro stood up, palming his now bloated and ballooned belly. There were milk stains around his mouth as he breathed. Allura got on her knees on the bed and kissed the center of his belly.

"Thank you, Alpha."

Shiro smiled. 

"My pleasure. Can you turn around for me? Put your hands on the bed?"

Allura gave his belly another kiss before going on all fours. She wiggled her panties off and there was a sudden weight being pulled down on the bed. That weight was then draped on the arch of her back, his skin touching hers. He put his hands around her and motioned himself into her. She could feel the lube coming out of the condom he put on as he put his cock inside her.

"My Omega. My sweet, sweet Omega," Shiro said through their heavy breathing. "You're so perfect. Giving me such precious kids. What an amazing feat you've accomplished."

"A-Alpha...."

"I don't know how you did it. I've put on all this weight and it's hard for me to carry it around. But when you're pregnant, you handle it like a champ. Your milk is never sour. It's always so sweet and plentiful. You have our kids grow up big and strong."

"You help, too," Allura whined as felt a bulge pressed against her.

"I love our children. And I love you. I love you all so much," Shiro pressed his belly against her, knowing how much she loved to feel all the weight she put on him. "I'd be a useless Alpha without you."

"Shiro."

"I'll make you cum as many times as it takes. All for my lovely Omega."

Allura closed her eyes and felt an orgasm across her body. Her cunt and ass remained in need of more contact, so she urged Shiro to continue. She made promises of feeding him her milk if he didn't stop. Even as her knees ached and her palms grew red, her heat remained. They kept at it for hours, taking breaks to either use the bathroom, wash up, or drink water. In Shiro's case, he would stop to see if there was any remaining milk in her breasts, which would come back every once in a while during her heat. At their last heat relief session, Shiro leaned over Allura, fucking her like the prize she was to him. He pressed her nice, strong body against his fatty self. With the last thrust, she told him to stop and so he did.

 

They looked at one another longingly, holding hands and making sure the other was fine. Allura's heat had been subsided for the time being. It would most likely come again in a few hours and continue over a period of three days. Shiro offered to go to the pharmacy to refill her medicine, but she wanted him on the bed with her. She wanted him to keep drinking her milk and to relieve her of her lustful needs. Shiro agreed to stay for his omega and they shared a kiss as he let her rest until she was ready to take him again.  Before she rested, she asked that he call Coran to check on the children and make sure they were safe and well. He did as she requested. In his eyes, she was an amazing mother, an amazing omega, and an amazing woman.


	8. The Bigger the Better (Shiro x Pidge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Axing32.
> 
> Pidge feeds her daddy and loves the significant size difference that grow between them.

Revealing your daddy kink to your partner was one thing. And sure, a size kink is something plenty of people like, so it wouldn't be much of a surprise to tell your partner that. But it was an entire conversation when Pidge told Shiro she got turned on by weight gain. 

 

She sat beside Daddy, bringing all sorts of treats to his mouth. Over the last year or two, she had been feeding him on a regular basis and snuggled up closely to his tummy. Shiro couldn't deny that he liked it when his baby girl touched him after every feeding. Or touched him in general. He felt needed. Wanted. She had always been there to comfort him during his nightmares and she felt safer when he had a larger stomach. Shiro would wrap an arm around her and she'd feed him to his heart's content.

When Pidge brought a pretzel to his mouth, he ate it whole from her grasp and moved his mouth towards her fingers.

"Daddy, you can't eat me," Pidge chuckled. 

"I can't?" Shiro nuzzled against her neck. "That's strange. I could have sworn I ate you last night."

He kissed her skin, using his other arm to pull her close.

"And you were easy to swallow, too. The perfect dessert for the night." He brought her leg close his hanging belly. "Mmm, just too bad you're so small. I'd finish you in a heartbeat. I don't think I'd even have enough time to really taste you."

Pidge's face flushed. She caressed her foot over his belly. If she pressed her foot down on him, she'd probably sink. But she wouldn't complain. She continued to feed him the pretzels, before she moved on to giving him marshmallows. 

Shiro's cheeks puffed up as he took in the soft, plush marshmallows. Pidge squished one in between her thumb and finger. She grabbed a long  pretzel and bit it off so it was shorter than the marshmallow. She put the to together.

Pidge lifted the pretzel. "This one's me." She then moved to the marshmallow. "And this is Daddy."

Shiro smiled as he opened his mouth. Pidge put them in and he chewed happily.

"Mmm, an excellent combination," he brushed her hair. "My baby gives me the best foods to eat. And she's so creative." He gave her butt a small slap, making her jump and him chuckle. "Sweet, silly baby girl."

 

Pidge hadn't realized how much she loved a fat daddy until the first time she felt his belly on her back. He had tried to suck it in at first, but she told him not to. She wanted to feel how big she made her daddy. Shiro kissed her neck as he continued going in her, letting his belly roll down her back. She felt small being pinned down by him. And elated. It was a small, hanging belly, but it had grown in width compared to the first time they had sex. She could feel the extra pounds. All the more to protect her with.

Shiro saw how much she was turned on by it. How much more relaxed she was from before when he was lean. After he noticed her reaction to his stomach plopped on her back, he went to stuffing his face further and adding more items to their list of groceries. Pidge nearly squealed when he asked her to feed him. And to rub his belly while feeding him so she could feel how much fluffier her daddy was becoming. 

 

Shiro settled Pidge on his belly, running his hands through her figure. It'd take three of her just to cover his stomach. 

"Baby girl, do you know how small you are?"

"How small?"

He cupped her breasts.

"I can carry you with one arm." He fondled her, making her hold back a whine. "It's no wonder you're the baby. And what a precious baby you are." 

Pidge leaned forward and wrapped herself around him. Shiro smiled, caressing her ass. She pulled back to look at him.

"Daddy, can you touch me?"

"Baby girl, I'm already touching you."

"No, I mean touch me," she guided his hands around her waist. 

Shiro laughed. "Of course, baby girl." He pressed her against his belly, licking her forehead as he turned her around and slipped her underwear off. He lifted his stomach and set it on her back as he slipped a condom on and pressed his dick in her. She could hear him struggle with taking his shirt off, the shirt having recently gotten tight around him. 

 

Pidge breathed heavily as Shiro went in her. He bumped his belly against her back, keeping a tight hold on her. He let his dick settle inside her for a good while as he picked up some snacks to eat. He shook his stomach, making Pidge feel the ripples from her back. Daddy was being both nice and cruel. He was fattening himself up further as he fucked her, but his dick remained stuck inside her with little to no movement. He leaned down on her, biting her lip and twirling a piece of her hair around his finger. He got back up, tapping his stomach before moving his cock. 

"Oh, baby girl," Shiro moaned. "Daddy is so much bigger than you. He's so big that he's afraid he's gonna lose you underneath all this belly of fat," he elongated the sentence. "Daddy was always bigger than his baby girl, but never like this. Do you remember when you had a skinny daddy?"

Pidge shuddered, her ass throbbing. 

"Yes, daddy. I-ah-I remembered."

"You loved me, but you wanted a big daddy. Have I gotten big enough for you, baby? Because I could get bigger. All. Just. For. You."

Pidge sucked in a breath.

"Daddy's gotten so big that his belly could hug you. So fat that you can sleep on him like a bed." 

Pidge pushed her ass up against his underbelly.

"Oh, baby girl. No matter how big daddy gets, he'll never be big enough to represent his love for you."

Pidge had a tight grab on the pillow. The way he spoke to her combined with the heavy weight that pushed up and down her back sent shivers all over her body. She let out a breath as her cum came down from her. 

"D-daddy," she said softly. 

After her orgasm, she stayed in position as she allowed daddy to finish. She closed her eyes tight as her bum exploded. The condom kept a hold of daddy's cum, but she could feel some of it leaking out. He pulled out, sitting down and grabbing his stomach so that his dick could have space to refresh itself. Pidge crawled over him to remove his condom and tossing it across to the nearest trash can. She rubbed it up and down, almost massaging it until it relaxed. 

Shiro slapped his belly. 

"C'mere, baby girl."

Pidge got on top of his belly as he allowed it to flow down his lap. He carried her to the shower, where they washed off the remaining cum on their skin and wrapped her in a towel as he continued to carry her around in his arms. They settled down on the bed, a small shake coming from the bed when he sat down, and he looked at her with a loving gaze.

"My baby," Shiro cooed. 

"Daddy," Pidge rested her head against his arm, "how did you love someone as small as me?"

"That's an easy question to answer," he caressed her cheek. "Because no matter your size, you'll always be my baby."

Pidge smiled. 

"Well, you'll always be my daddy, no matter the size of you belly," her fingers traced over his large stomach. 

"I know, baby," he kissed her on the lips. "I love you. And how big you make me."

He laid her down, letting his fat dip over her. It was so warm. So thick. It made her feel safe. It made her feel like she was home. Her feet could barely escape the lower hanging part of it, unable to even touch his feet. He rubbed his belly as she hugged him, the two kissing until they fell asleep. 


	9. Warming Up Daddy (Shiro x Keith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Axing32. 
> 
> Keith warms up Shiro's cock while Shiro enjoys his dinner.

Keith could hear the clanking of utensils on a plate as his mouth was occupied with the cock in his mouth. He could hear chewing from above with deep, grumbling noises from the belly. The heavy, hanging belly that pressed down on his head. The one that belonged to Shiro, his daddy.

Shiro leaned back for a moment to rub his stomach, his hand sliding down to touch the top of Keith's head and give him a little scratch.

"You're doing good, baby boy," Shiro remarked. "My cock feels nice and warm in your mouth. Stay like that for a little longer, okay?" With a final scratch, Shiro resumed his meal. 

With the cock in his mouth, Keith allowed himself to lean against one of Shiro's soft, big thighs. It was like he was surrounded by pillows. He could suffocate, but he wouldn't. Daddy wouldn't do that to him. It wasn't always like this, however.

Daddy used to be lean. He was wide, but not in his stomach area. Keith could recall a time when he'd warm his daddy's cock with his mouth and make eye contact with him. When daddy didn't have to push past anything just to touch the top of Keith's head. And if Keith ever got tired, he could always give his mouth a break by climbing to Shiro and kissing him on the lips.

Over time, Shiro started working out less and eating more. The weight gain wasn't immediate due to his metabolism, but Keith would notice the little extra cushion he received when his mouth got a hold of Shiro's dick. His thighs became more fluffier, too, and as Shiro put on more pounds, his cock would become less visible. When Shiro was overweight, his cock still stood out, but then Shiro became massive and that changed the way Keith had to grab it. 

Their current scenario, for example, required Shiro to lift his massive, hanging folds so that Keith could see his cock. Because even when Keith was on his knees, Shiro's cock was still hidden from sight. Once Keith's gaze found it, Shiro would encourage him to breathe first before going head first. Once Keith's mouth surrounded the tip, Shiro let his belly fall and began to eat. 

Keith glided his fingers over Shiro's exposed skin. He liked to make pretend drawings and imagine himself giving Shiro tattoos. Tattoos only Keith could see from his view. From being on his knees. 

Shiro chugged down the drink in front of him to down the food he just ate. Keith heard the slush and slosh going on inside his stomach. He felt how much bigger Shiro was getting from eating a hearty meal. Shiro didn't bother with putting a shirt on. He allowed his gigantic stomach to be free from constraint. The chair he sat on didn't even have armrests. If they did, Shiro would have been in a tight spot and his folds would have dripped out of them. The lack of armrests granted his belly more freedom. Shiro set the cup down, leaned back, and rubbed his belly for a job well done before feeling Keith's head again.

"Okay, baby. Daddy's all done. Think you can give daddy his special treat?"

"Mmm," Keith muffled with the cock in his mouth.

Shiro smiled as he ruffled Keith's hair. Keith pushed himself forward on Shiro's cock, doing his best to take him in with all the extra weight on top of him. Shiro grabbed the folds of his belly and let out an "ooph" sound as he motioned it back and forward. This was his way of guiding his baby boy to give him a blow job.

Keith could feel the weight moving on top of his head. He followed the motion, bopping his head back and forth, taking in the cock in his mouth. His tongue licks as much of the skin, twisting it around atop the tip. 

"Oh, that's right, baby boy," Shiro sighed in appreciation, still holding on to as much of his belly as he could. "You're doing so well. I wish I could see you, but I'm just too big, y'know?" 

Keith took his mouth out. 

"Daddy, you taste so good," Keith kissed underneath Shiro's belly.

"That's good." Shiro palmed the center of his stomach. "Oh, baby boy. I'm still full. Can you keep going until I fill your pretty little mouth?"

"How do you know my mouth is pretty? You just said you couldn't see me."

"I've seen you before, baby boy. And my baby has a pretty mouth. One that I'm gonna kiss when he's done giving me my blowjob."

Shiro shook his stomach and Keith got back to giving his daddy his blowjob. 

Keith moved his mouth and tongue based around where he felt daddy's stomach hitting him. Shiro's cock was rising and even hit the top of the inside of Keith's mouth. Keith based his consumption of Shiro around Shiro's eating habits. He imagined how Shiro took in popsicles, how greedily he pushed them in his mouth. Keith pushed himself further down on Shiro's cock. He pictured Shiro taking the popsicles, the juice dripping down his lips and his belly growing. Shiro licking the juices around his mouth and brushing his fingers atop the exposed skin of his tummy. Keith's hands grabbed a hold of Shiro's ass. He shoved the cock in and was able to move around thanks to daddy. 

Daddy couldn't hold back anymore. He came in his baby's mouth. Keith swallowed as much of it as possible. He didn't allow a single drop to hit the floor. Keith pulled back, leaving Shiro's cock to be wet from the saliva. Keith rubbed his jaw before Shiro put his foot over his baby's shoulder.

"You did so good, baby," Shiro said. "Help me up. Daddy still needs his baby."

Keith nodded as he stood up and grabbed Shiro's hands. With a heave, Shiro stood on his feet, a tremble on the floor from him getting up. His belly hung low and was wider than his shoulder. It swung right to left, stretchmarks running across the skin. Shiro picked up Keith's face and gave him a sloppy kiss. 

"Are you tired, baby boy?"

"Yeah," Keith leaned his head forward for another kiss.

"Okay. Wash your mouth and meet me in the bedroom."

"Are you gonna let me lay on you, Daddy?"

"Yes." Shiro tapped the side of Keith's mouth gently before dragging himself to the bed.

  
Keith went to brush his teeth and when he was done, Shiro waited for him. He took up most of the bed and and he knew it. That's why he wanted Keith to lay on him. Keith climbed on top of Shiro, Shiro patting his back.

"You tasted so good, Daddy," Keith said. "I'm glad I could make Daddy happy."

"You always make Daddy happy, baby," Shiro pushed Keith down on him. "That's why I love you so much."

"More than food?"

Shiro lifted Keith's head so he can look him in the eyes.

"More than food."

With a final kiss, Shiro grabbed a blanket from the side of the bed and placed it over Keith. It didn't reach Shiro's feet, but he didn't mind. All he cared about was holding his baby close. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is the last of the requests. 4 now. I'm thinking of opening up requests again, but it most likely won't be for a while. I'd like to focus on other writings, but I do h0pe you lieked these. B on the lookout 4 when i open requests again!


	10. New Home, New Size (Shiro x Hunk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by NeverKnowsBest420
> 
> Shiro moves in with Hunk and adjusts to his new lifestyle. A lifestyle of convenience and food.

Shiro's space poster was taped to the wall and he took a step back to take a good look at the room. The drawers and closet were filled with his and Hunk's clothes, their room decor was arranged in a way that reflected both of their interests. He couldn't believe this is where they were now. It was only a matter of time before the two would begin living with one another, but Shiro always imagined it would have been the two of them finding a place together, not him moving in with Hunk in his house. Neither could have predicted that Shiro's new workplace would be closer to where Hunk was already living, so it was only reasonable that he be the one moving in with him. 

He heard the door open and his heart skipped a beat. If there was one feeling he hoped would never go away, it would be his anticipation at hearing Hunk come home. Their home.

"Wow, I can't believe you did this all by yourself," Hunk commented as he walked in carrying a box of goodies. "I hope you found enough space."

"I did," Shiro kissed the top of Hunk's head. "I just hope this arrangement is fine."

"Of course it is," Hunk smiled. "You're always so organized. But you're probably tired from doing all the work yourself," he lifted the box. "Want some?"

"Oh, sure," Shiro opened a box and grabbed a glazed doughnut with sprinkles on top. "Mmm, babe. This is delicious."

"Thanks."

"But I don't remember doughnuts being on the menu at your bakery." Shiro finished the doughnut in a few bites before grabbing another.

"They're not. Yet. I've been practicing making doughnuts and so far the consensus is that they should be added."

"Who else have you asked?"

"Just you. But if you like them, then I know everyone else will."

Shiro stuffed the second doughnut in his mouth and took the box out of Hunk's hands, placing them atop the drawer set. He placed his hands on Hunk's face and kissed him.

"How did I get so lucky to end up with a sweet and talented boyfriend?"

"Because you're just as sweet and talented yourself."

They kissed and cuddled as Shiro unzipped Hunk's pants and got him ready for sex. Hunk leaned on the bed as he took in Shiro, Shiro grabbing a hold of his sides and breathing over his shoulder. Another thing to look forward to now that they lived together: having sex whenever they wanted.

 

 

The new job site had less physical demands compared to the previous one, making work more laid back. Shiro couldn't slack off, but he could sit comfortably in a chair as he went over reports and screened data. Despite not moving around as often, Shiro's appetite didn't subside or decrease. The typical lunch Hunk packed him didn't do much for his hunger, so Hunk went out of his way to not only make Shiro's lunches bigger, but to include snacks for him to munch on. These snacks would occasionally be new recipes that Hunk had yet to put on the menu in his bakery and he'd ask Shiro for feedback. At the end of the day, all of it would be delicious.

And it would go straight to his thighs.

It wasn't obvious that first week, but by the third week, both men had noticed the extra weight that was packed on Shiro's stomach and thighs. Shiro would be going over e-mails as Hunk rested his head on his lap, watching TV and he would turn his head and realize just how fluffy Shiro's thigh had become. Hunk would adjust his head back against Shiro's stomach and that, too, was soft. 

Shiro must have realized his stomach was a little more packed as he sucked in his stomach until Hunk moved his head away. Hunk kept his mouth shut as he fought internally over the decision to point out Shiro's extra weight or not. He opted not to say anything, even as he felt a slight bump on his back as Shiro fucked him later that week, thinking it was something Shiro would fix. Not that it was something that would need to be fixed.

First of all, Hunk knew he would be a hypocrite if he tried telling other people how to control their weight. He was a big guy, bigger than most of the people he knew in his life. Shiro might have been taller than him, but Hunk had the roundest stomach. Second, Hunk had a thing for stomachs. Round stomachs were simultaneously cute and sexy. The way they popped out and how smooth they could be as you ran a hand over them. Hunk hated to admit it, but he actually came more than usual with Shiro's added pounds. 

What Hunk didn't know was that Shiro felt equally happy about the extra weight.

 

Shiro had been in denial when he realized he weighed more than usual. He pinched his new love handles and let out a sigh. He wrote down a reminder for him to hit the gym and to take jogs in the park. However, even as his phone rang, Shiro would turn the reminder off and stuff his face with more of Hunk's cooking, whether it be leftovers from the previous night's dinner or the cookies that were baked specifically for both men. He was in the middle of watching a movie with the jar beside him and three empty cans of soda at his feet. 

The movie wasn't over yet as he reached into the jar and felt nothing but crumbs. His face blushed as he pointlessly searched the jar for any remaining cookies. The worst part was that the jar was nearly full before he sat down. And now the jar was empty. He paused the movie, setting the jar back atop the counter and wondering how he could make it up to Hunk. He noticed there were crumbs on his shirt and as he wiped them off, he was able to see a visible bulge of a belly popping out. He rushed into the bathroom and saw how his once form-fitting shirt was now too small on him. His face turned pink and he knew he had to search for a shirt to cover this tummy. He had to own a sweatshirt or something. 

As he scoped the closet for any concealing tops, the worst feeling entered. It wasn't shame. It wasn't anger. Not even sadness. 

It was pride.

Pride that he was getting fat. Pride that his thighs were taking up more space. Pride that this was the result of him stuffing his face. That this was the fruit of Hunk's labor. Before he could even pick out a shirt, Hunk announced his arrival.

"Home sweet home!" 

Shiro froze up. He heard Hunk's footsteps entering the kitchen.

"I think the new guys are really picking up. I've been hands-off for the most part and they come out with some good stuff. I think I might-Shiro, what happened to the cookies?"

Shiro grabbed the closest the shirt that was within reach, pulling it over his head and meeting Hunk in the kitchen. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hunk," Shiro said as he walked in, tugging the shirt down. "I...uh...."

"And why are you wearing my shirt?"

Shiro looked down and realized too late that the shirt he picked up was indeed Hunk's. The worst part: it actually didn't feel as roomy in the torso area as wearing Hunk's shirts had been before. It still didn't fit, but it wasn't too big on him either.

"Oh, that....I....," Shiro sighed. "I'm sorry, Hunk. I...actually ate all of the cookies. My shirt was stained, so I grabbed the closest shirt and that's where we are."

"Oh." Hunk looked at the jar and back to Shiro. "I guess I should start baking more cookies."

"You don't have to," Shiro looked gloomily away. "I should have had more control when I ate. It wasn't right of me to hog them all to myself." Shiro picked up his wallet from the counter. "I'll go out and buy you more ingredients. Or I could just purchase them directly from the-"

Shiro felt Hunk hugging him from behind. Hunk squeezed him tight and let his hand rest over Shiro's stomach.

"You can eat as many cookies as you want," Hunk muffled as he pressed his head against Shiro's back. "I want you to enjoy eating. To enjoy yourself. You don't have to hide anything from me."

Shiro put a hand over Hunk's. 

"I enjoy myself the most when I'm with you."

Shiro turned around and the men hugged. Hunk could feel the slight belly against his own and both of them rested their hands over their plump butts. They shared a kiss as Hunk insisted on seeing Shiro without his shirt. Shiro complied and Hunk blushed. Shiro pressed himself against Hunk and whispered in his ear.

"I can get bigger, but you're gonna have to feed me."

Hunk's heart skipped a beat. He got to work on dinner right away.

 

The weeks turned to months as Hunk focused on filling up Shiro's tummy. And Shiro's tummy grew wider and rounder with every meal being presented to him and with the variety of snacks Hunk would conjure up. Hunk wouldn't limit himself to sweets, either. Hunk cooked up fries and chips that suited Shiro's taste and made him more prone to snacking on during work or as he performed other errands. Hunk was obsessed with patting down Shiro's stomach and Shiro loved being admired for his full figure. He would pet Hunk's head as Hunk obsessed over his stomach and thighs and rub his thighs against Hunk's head. 

The months would then turn into a year and Shiro had grown enormous. Shiro's gut was on full display as he showed it off to Hunk in their bedroom. Hunk couldn't hide his smile.

"Beautiful," Hunk said. "You can pull any look off, but I think this is your best look yet."

"I'd like to see you in your best look," Shiro shook his stomach, which continued to jiggle as he removed his hand.

"Oh? What's that?"

"With your legs spread wide and underneath me." Shiro smirked.

Hunk's face grew redder as he covered his cheeks.

"Awww, Shiro. Do you know how sexy you sound?"

"I can get an idea." Shiro leaned in and kissed Hunk. Their kisses started off soft and short before they turned long and ravenous.

Shiro pulled Hunk's underwear down and brushed a finger across his cock before grabbing the lube and prepping his boyfriend up for him. He played with Hunk's breasts as Hunk dug his fingers into Shiro's legs. They were so big and soft and strong. Shiro bit Hunk's ear as he guided his cock inside of him. Hunk winced but Shiro hushed him and licked Hunk's cheek.

"Mmmm. So good." 

Hunk's cock was squashed between two rounded bellies. His tip was dripping with pre-cum and it stained both men's stomachs. Shiro weighed so much. He was heavy on top of him. Heavy and warm. Shiro fucked him slowly and tenderly, letting his stomach linger over Hunk just the way he liked it. Hunk wanted to feed him right then and there. Wanted to see Shiro's face stuffed full of his cooking. His cheeks had become so puffy, there would be room to stuff a lot of food in him. Shiro grabbed Hunk's hand and sucked on his fingers. Hunk shivered as goosebumps covered his skin. Shiro's tongue twisted around two-three-fingers and shoved them in his mouth. 

As Shiro took Hunk's fingers out of his mouth, he picked up the pace.

"I need you to cum," Shiro panted. "I need you to cum so I can have more of you. As much of you as I can get." 

"S-shiro," Hunk clenched his teeth. "Shiro. More."

"I know, baby. I know." 

With their bellies rubbing against Hunk's cock, it grew red and swelled up. Hunk felt his bum dripping from Shiro's cum. He didn't know when that happened, but Shiro wasn't holding back. Not when he kept fucking him. 

Shiro led Hunk's hand to the crescent of his belly. 

"C'mon, Hunk. You're so close. I need your cum inside of me. I need to have it all to myself. I need-"

No more words needed to be spoken. 

Splats of thick, sticky cum shot out of Hunk. It rained on them as Hunk couldn't contain his excitement. Shiro slipped himself out and swiped up a slick of it. He put it in his mouth, savoring the flavor before swallowing.

"Delicious."

Hunk caught his breath as Shiro licked off the remaining puddles. He worked his way to Hunk's cock and licked it clean off, even swallowing the less powerful cum that came out of Hunk thanks to Shiro's tongue.

After everything was cleaned up, Hunk cuddled up to Shiro's side, nuzzling in between Shiro's chest and belly. Shiro had a hand over Hunk's stomach and his own stomach. They were able to relax as they thought about how full of food and love their bellies were. Neither had to say anything as Shiro got up and brought a batch of brownies to their bed and began feeding them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be taking requests 4 a little while. if u want 2 make a request, just read this link before making it: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1HvN3TthsH3bGApG1RTB43ihsC8xMaJU-46Sr358_uAs/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Plz note that i dont know how long i'll be having requests open, so make them while u still can. Thx!


	11. Unexpected Movie Night (Shiro x Pidge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous
> 
> Shiro and Pidge have a movie night for the first time in a while. They don't pay much attention to the film until a certain scene comes up.

The popcorn was ready as Shiro sat down on the couch, causing a little bounce that made Pidge jump up and land back down on her seat. It was a mundane occasion, but one both had been looking forward to. Shiro was often stuck at his work, so moments like these meant a lot to them. And Pidge certainly didn't mind the extra weight that filled him up as he worked. In fact, she had made two bowls of popcorn, just so she could stuff him more. 

Shiro set up the movie and the two relaxed as it played. Shiro leaned back, his stomach sticking out. He had started outgrowing his current shirt, one that was bought only two weeks ago. Pidge moved her hand over it, pointlessly tugging it down, only to have it lift back to expose some of his skin. 

"You're not going to take me shopping with you again, are you?" 

"Nah, you don't have to come next time." Shiro stretched his arms up, lifting the shirt more. "But maybe you could see if Lance is available to get this tailored fit for me?"

"Not sure how you could tailor a t-shirt, but I guess Lance would know. You better hope he isn't busy with any of his cosplays."

"I doubt it." A low grumble came from his stomach. "Can you pass me a bowl?"

Pidge picked up the bowl, but instead of handing it to him, she picked a few pieces of popcorn and brought them to his mouth. Shiro smiled as he opened his mouth and happily chewed on it, neither paying much attention to the movie. Shiro rubbed his stomach as Pidge fed him, the two working like an intricate machine. Pidge could time how long it took Shiro to eat any food, popcorn being the easiest to keep track of. And one of the fastest foods he ate. By the time he finished one mouthful, Pidge was ready with another handful. 

What grabbed their attention, however, was a shoot-out in the middle of the film. The two main characters were caught up in a chase, shooting at one another as they ran, drove, and keep themselves hidden to attack the other. The guns went off again, this time causing a spark to go off and light up the warehouse they were in. Once they saw each other, they lowered their guns. They stared at one another until they realized they needed to get out. As they made a narrow escape, the warehouse caught fire. The two characters looked at one another and made out.

Shiro and Pidge's initial reaction was to laugh. They found the scenario hilarious. They assumed it would be a short, cut-away scene, but it kept going. The music and scene changed, but the characters continued to make out. They pulled each other's hair and one firmly grasped the other's mouth. They undressed and shots of them biting one another were interloped, though the erotic sounds of their love-making remained. At one point, the other main character had their wrists held up above their head as they were being fucked.

 

It was strangely erotic for a movie that was supposed to be primarily action. Pidge couldn't help but glance down at Shiro's lap. She lifted his stomach up and saw a visible bulge. Both of them were blushing like crazy. Shiro put his hands around Pidge's face and brought her close. They made one short kiss. Then another. And then Shiro got on top of her and they let their tongues linger in the other's mouth. They didn't care that they had knocked over both bowls or that the movie was still going. 

"Can you breath down there?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah."

"Uh....do you want me to...I can...."

Pidge guided Shiro's hand to her head. 

"Don't hold back."

He gave a nod and bent down to kiss her again. Before they continued, Shiro slid his shorts off and opened up a cabinet for the foam. Pidge removed her own shorts and underwear as Shiro opened up the foam. He applied it on his fingers before slipping it inside of her. He played around with her, making her heat up and squirm. With his free hand, he pushed her head down.

"Stay still," he whispered before kissing her forehead, an assurance that this roughness was just him playing around. 

His stomach was pressed against her leg and she begged to have it on top of her. But Shiro wasn't done. He wanted to finger her some more. He crumpled up her hair as he toyed with her clitoris. She tried to reach to grab his belly, but her hands couldn't reach. If she wanted it so badly, he wasn't going to deny her much longer. 

He turned her over to her side and pressed himself down on her. Pidge muffled a moan, getting further turned on as Shiro's stomach crushed her. He moved himself against her in an effort to fire up his member.

"God, I can crush you like this. You really are too small, aren't you?"

"Asshole."

"What was that?"

Shiro pressed himself down on her further and pulled her hair. She let out a gasp and a moan. 

"You wanna try calling me that again?"

"Asshole."

He lifted himself up momentarily to get themselves in position. He removed his shirt and placed his dick inside her. He had been holding his belly up and then let it go on top of her. As Pidge was about to place her hands over it, he grabbed a hold of her wrists and put them over her head.

"You don't get to touch until I'm done."

"But-"

"That's what you get for calling me an 'asshole.'" 

He smirked, making Pidge pout and turn away. However, her pout didn't last as he thrust into her. He had a really strong grip on her that Pidge wouldn't be surprised if she had bruises when they were done. For now, he let himself bite her ear and then her lips. Pidge's legs shook as she took him. These were the moments she missed. The moments that she would treasure. All of his large, handsome self was all hers. And he played with her to his heart's desire. Teasing her, pulling her hair, and he started leaving hickeys over her shoulder. 

Her toes curled up as his next move was to keep her hands behind her back. He lifted her up so easily and did it so quickly that she didn't have time to react. There were a few pieces of popcorn left on the couch. He picked them up and ate them.

"Still good," he said as he pushed himself further into her. "But not as good as you."

Pidge bit her lip as she came. She stained him before he could stain her. 

Shiro lifted himself up to see the damage.

"Holding it in for a while, huh?"

Pidge nodded.

"That's okay. I'll fill you up some more."

He brought himself back down and grabbed her hair again. Pidge let out a yelp as he nearly yanked her head off, but Shiro nuzzled his head against the crook of her neck. After a few more times of pushing himself in her did he come. 

 

The movie had long been over when they were finished and cleaned up the couch. They didn't really feel like going to the bedroom, though, so Shiro laid an old, used up blanket over the cushions and settled themselves on top of it. Pidge curled up atop Shiro's belly, nuzzling herself against it.

"Mmmm, we should have more movie nights."

"Only if we choose movies as erotic as this one."

"We can play porn if we can't find another one like it," Pidge muffled against his skin.

Shiro laughed. "Well, what we do if someone stops by?"

"We put a Do Not Disturb sign at your door on movie nights."

"Do we even have one of those?"

"No, but I can get one."

Pidge let out a yawn. 

"Are you hungry?"

"Kind of." Shiro's stomach growled loudly. "Okay, I am."

Pidge smiled. 

"I'll put some baked potatoes in the oven. The ones with cheese, bacon, and chives. And next time I'll prep up a pizza. Or burgers. Or whatever it is you want to make yourself full."

Shiro caressed her arm.

"That would be great. And what do you want to do while we wait?"

"Sleep."

"Sounds fair. Get them in the oven and I'll wake you once they're done."

Pidge slid off her husband and went to work.


	12. Meal on One (Shiro x Allura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Axing32
> 
> Shiro's hungry, but he doesn't want to eat on any table. He wants to eat on Allura.

Allura laid on her back with various plates spread across her body. The smells wafted through her nostrils and she had to stay still so as not to spill anything. She heard heavy footsteps come up to her. Shiro gave sly grin, licking his lips as his eyes hungrily stared at her. His large, hanging stomach growled loudly and he put a hand over it. 

"I've been looking forward to this all day," he said, playing with his belly. "Which side should I start with?"  
  
"Any. But please choose," Allura breathed in. "I don't know how much longer I can be like this."

"Is this your way of blaming me getting undressed?" 

Shiro walked behind her and pressed his stomach against her head. He didn't push hard, it was a soft brush. And it was enough to cover Allura in goosebumps. She was a sucker for his belly, puckering her lips at touching his skin. 

"Shiro, your food's getting cold," Allura pleaded. 

Shiro removed his tummy from her and bent down to kiss her temple. 

"You're so good. I'll eat if it'll put you at ease."

Allura felt Shiro going for the plates over her legs first. There wasn't much noise, but his hands were over her foot and the plate closest to her foot moved over her ankle. If Allura recalled correctly, that plate contained breaded mushrooms. He went from one leg to the other until he reached her knees. He stopped there and made his way to her right arm. That ones plate started with a set of meatballs. And she could hear his snorts from there.

Shiro wasn't a messy eater. He knew the proper table manners for whatever setting he was in. Freely slurping in Asian based establishments and eating quietly in Western restaurants. But Allura liked it when Shiro was noisy. The meat was easy for him to chew, almost as if he didn't even have to bite into them. He chewed longingly, his teeth touching the plate at certain points. 

While Allura loved to hear the sounds of Shiro eating, she wished he could eat quicker. She had shivers from balancing the plates on her body. And even though Shiro had held her hand as he moved on to the next plate, he did not seem to care. He carelessly moved the empty plate away as he moved on to the next one.

He licked up the food, making loud noises as his tongue touched the surface. The plate moved under him, Allura trying to concentrate on keeping herself still. She tuned in to listen to Shiro's mouth. The way his mouth popped or slurped up the contents on her. When he moved to the next dish, he chewed it loudly and smacked his lips. He twisted his finger over the plate, Allura assumed it was to lick off any sauce that remained. She heard him put his finger in his mouth, moaning and sucking up the contents in his finger. Allura was certain Shiro could fit so much in his mouth.

 

Before he went on to her next arm, he kissed her from her neck up to her cheek and then to her face. His kisses were sloppy as he grabbed her head and kissed her like he was going to swallow her. But the rest of the plates on her were moving and she was afraid that they were close to falling down.  
  
"Shiro, please," Allura tried to say as Shiro was all over her. She felt his doughy face touch hers, practically overtaking her. "The foods going to drop. You need to be careful."  
  
Shiro pulled back, caressing her and playing with her hair before he kissed her cheek one more time. He knelt over her as he started in on the other arm. His hanging belly brushed over her as he greedily ate the food across her arm. 

Gurgles rang in Allura's ears. She used her free hand to pet his underbelly. The food going inside of Shiro was made with the intent to be as filling as possible. Despite their small portions, they should have made him full soon. Not yet, but soon.

Shiro put Allura's hand down.  
  
"I need you to be still," Shiro told her. "Hard to eat when the table is hitting me."  
  
"But I'm not-" Allura bit her lip as Shiro pushed another plate to the side and gobbled up the next dish. She clutched her hand to keep herself from touching him. 

It was blissful torture. He was close to her, making sounds that warmed her up, and yet she was expected to be perfectly still. There was a crunch when she heard his mouth full. With the way he puckered his lips, that must have been the caramelized apples. That meant he was on the last dish on her arms. 

He got up from her, grabbing a napkin to wipe the caramel that surrounded his mouth. He moved back to be in front of her, squeezing her foot. He bent her leg, which caused the plate above her knee to toggle. Shiro was being careless again. She really didn't want any of the food to fall over. But she also couldn't complain when he pressed her foot over his chest. Even if she was allowed to speak, all she'd do is beg to feel more of him. 

Shiro needed only to look at her to see what she wanted. He put her leg back down and started in on the next plate. He practically swallowed that dish whole before moving on to the next one. In Allura's favor, he couldn't wait to get to the main event.

The closer he got to her crotch area, the more he sunk his fingers in her thighs. For wanting to treat her like a table, he had a way of touching her in a way that one normally wouldn't touch their tables. Then again, no one ate the way Shiro did, so she supposed there was some logic to it. 

Only logic was thrown out the window as completed that last plate and sunk his face in her pussy. Allura wasn't sure if she was expected to be still, but she couldn't hold back her moans as he licked her clitoris. He pressed his hands over her hips, bucking her into him. 

"It's okay. You can come. I still hungry after all," he said, breaking away for a moment and then kissing her thighs before going back to her pussy.

Tears welled up in Allura's eyes. She needed this. After being expected to stay still as Shiro touched her and she couldn't do anything but hold his food, she needed to cum. She was practically being squeezed into his mouth. She released her juices. All for him. All for his beautiful, hanging belly. 

And he ate her as if he didn't just finish eating all those plates she held. He went in hungrier than he had ever been. Starving for her flavor. 

 

When he licked up the last of her cum, he patted her ass to indicate that she could bend her limbs now. She curled up in relief as Shiro put the dishes away. She got up and stretched her arms and legs. She was taken by surprise as Shiro wrapped his arms around her and pushed his belly up to her.

"Can I use you as a pillow next?" he asked with a yawn.

Allura grabbed his arm and moved her head back to him.

"Only if you'll let me touch you this time."  
  
"Deal."  
  
He picked her up and took her back to the bed, allowing her to rub his belly and nuzzle against him as he snuggled her.


	13. Lover of a Bed (Polydins)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Guest.
> 
> Ever since Allura joined their group, Shiro's gotten bigger at a faster rate. Before they know it, not only does he brake the scale, but he becomes massive enough for all of them to sleep on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank you, Guest, for being so patient in waiting for this to come out. I know it's been forever, so your patience is truly appreciated. 
> 
> Second, this is actually a follow-up to the drabble found in Flavors of Love, the Polydins chapter. I tried to write this as a sequel that can be read without reading the first part, but feel free to read either one. But as you'll read, you'll see that the one in Flavors of Love does not include Allura while this one does, so I guess it's also a matter of whether you prefer Allura being a part of the poly relationship or not. So you can either read both parts or just one part or no parts and leave this fic right now. Regardless, I appreciate you all for giving this a glance and hopefully this request was worth the wait.

Keith made sure everyone was ready before they entered the master bedroom. Lance and Hunk were giddy thinking about tonight's event while Pidge made sure her bra and underwear were on right. Keith looked over to Allura, who was staring at herself in the mirror. 

"You okay?" 

Allura didn't turn. She looked at him through the reflection.

"Yes. I'm just nervous," she put a hand over her chest. "I've never done anything like this before and I feel a bit left out that I wasn't present for the entire process of Shiro's growth."

Keith put his arms around her. 

"Worried that you might not appreciate it as much as us?"

"Yes," Allura rested her head against his chest.

 

Keith, Pidge, Lance and Hunk remembered those first few weeks when they started their relationship with Shiro. One that was based on love and adoration. It kept growing as did Shiro's body, which made everything better for them. While Allura had been familiar with Shiro before he put on weight, she didn't start spending time with the poly group until after Shiro put on a few pounds. And she fell for each and every one of them and became just as enamored with Shiro's gut. They readily accepted her as one of them and she had her fair share of feeding Shiro. Of feeding their master. 

Everyone was looking forward to this night. Shiro had promised that when he reached the size he did, he would treat them all to a nice, pampered fucking. And not only that, but they'd be able to rest on him after he was done. 

Allura felt left out of the conversations the other four would have, the conversations about how they've waited for this night for so long. They compared pictures of Shiro at different sizes, awing at the transformation and recalling how much he's changed since he was fit. 

 

Allura's thoughts were broken when Keith pressed a kiss against her head.

"You're gonna be fine. I promise." 

Allura blinked and nodded. 

"I hope so." 

"And remember," Keith unwrapped himself from her, "You can safe word your way out if you think it's too much."

"When was the last time we used a safe word?" Lance asked with a cocky tone.

"Didn't you use it last week when Shiro sat on you?" Pidge pointed out.

"I didn't see him coming!" 

"How could you not? He's not hard to miss," Hunk said.

"I'm just didn't think he was gonna get that big that quick!"

"Alright, enough with the chit chat," Keith tilted his head in the direction of the master bedroom. "Shiro should be ready any minute. And when he is, we need to be ready."

 

They entered the room, which had to be renovated to better accommodate Shiro. The doors were made wider and taller for his convenience and they didn't have the same bed from when they were a five-person poly group. That was for two reasons: one was that Allura had been added and two was because Shiro broke the bed when he was alone one day. In lieu of a bed was a personalized mattress with cushions and pillows surrounding it to form a comfortable backspace for Shiro to lie down on. Next to that, however, was a pull out bed used for when Shiro fucked any of them and needed something that would hold his lovers and his belly. 

They stood in a line next to the pull-up bed as they heard thuds and stomps coming from the bathroom. Emerging from the threshold was Shiro, who was massive in every way. His hips were wider than they had been before and his belly looked more like a boulder with his rounded breasts atop. He had gotten to the point that finding clothes that would fit him was rare and whatever clothes he did have did little in hiding the exposed skin of his bulging stomach. 

Shiro gave his belly a good pat before looking over to his lovers, who were anticipating for his next move. 

"The scale broke," he informed them. "Again."

Lance's face turned red.

"You broke another one?" Keith chuckled. "That one had a max of 800 and we bought it like what? Two months ago?"

"Technically, we didn't turn it on until a month and a half ago," Pidge recalled.

"Well, at least now I can get on scales without having to feel bad," Hunk said.

"You could get bigger, too if you wanted," Shiro smiled. "Though I don't think it matters how big I've gotten. You still have the cutest tummy." Shiro waddled over to Hunk and leaned down to kiss the side of his head, making Hunk blush.

"Well, we helped you get to that point," Lance leaned himself against Shiro's gut. "Does this mean we get a reward?"

Shiro put a hand over Lance's cheek.

"Yes. All of you deserve to be rewarded." Shiro patted Lance's face. "Which one of you do I get to ravage first?"

"Well, since I'm already this close-"

Lance was pulled away by Keith. 

"What we agreed on was that Allura could go first."

Allura blinked. 

"Huh? But I thought you said-"

"Yeah, Allura should be the first one," Hunk said.

"It's okay, Allura, we can wait," Pidge got on her tiptoes to kiss Allura's cheek. 

"Fine. But I wanna go after her then!"

"Okay, okay," Keith said with an eye roll. He tapped Allura's ass and encouraged her to go forward, assuring her that everyone else would be getting a turn.

 

Shiro picked her up as she got closer to him and the two kissed before she was placed on the pull out bed. Allura's fingers traced over the folds of fat that came from Shiro, admiring how gigantic he was and how much weight he had against her. Against all of them. Shiro grabbed a piece of her hair and kissed it.

"Tell me how you want me. I can fuck with you my cock or with this," he gave his belly a slap, sending shivers down Allura's spine. It wobbled and shook against her and absolutely turned her on. 

"I want to try with this," she grabbed the folds of his fat. "I want to lie on my back and feel as much of your stomach as possible."

"Anything else?" Shiro asked. 

Allura shook her head. "Just talk to me about all the ways you got to this point."

Shiro leaned down to share one more passionate kiss with her before adjusting himself according to her wishes.

Shiro hung his oversized gut over her, rubbing it against her pussy and torso. Allura could hear the slosh inside, all the food and drinks that he consumed. 

"You remember seeing those old pictures of me. How fit and lean I was?"

"Yes," Allura moaned as he slid his excess fat over her.

"Put on weight real fast. Then you came along and helped me break two scales." He pushed his tummy further, and Allura couldn't contain her excitement. "All it took was one foot and it immediately cracked." Shiro was sweating and ripples formed all over his body. Allura wrapped her legs around him as best she could. She could feel herself leaking with cum from all the excitement she felt with Shiro on top of her.

She felt her clitoris touch his belly button, which had grown in size just like his stomach. It felt more like a pit, which turned her on further. Shiro guided her hands over different parts of his belly, wondering if she ever would have guess that there were once abs underneath the piles of fat. As he pushed his belly forward, Allura pinched his folds and curled her toes. Shiro picked up her hand and kissed it, telling her how he could have never gotten to this size without her. 

That was enough to make Allura cum. When Shiro pulled away, there were clear stains dripping down from his belly button area. Allura caught her breath as Shiro picked her up and laid her down next to one of the pillows on the floor.

 

Lance got his turn and he requested Shiro suck on his dick and tell Lance how he tasted. Shiro grinned, a bit relieved that he didn't have to do much work with his stomach or cock to get Lance going. 

He placed Lance's legs over his shoulders and as if on cue, Shiro's stomach began to growl. 

"Did you skip dinner just for this?" Lance asked.

"I skipped dessert," Shiro kissed Lance's knee. "But that's what you're for."

Lance gasped as Shiro went in, sucking on Lance's dick as if it were a lollipop. Lance whined and moaned, feeling Shiro's tongue licking his cock at several spots. Shiro kept a grip on Lance's waist, digging his fingers in to Lance's lean frame to get Lance going. At one point, Shiro's tongue licked over Lance's balls, making Lance give off an "ooh," sound and encouraging Shiro to keep going further.

There was already precum leaking from him. Shiro gulped it all as he shoved Lance's dick further in him. Lance panted, his heels hitting Shiro's back. Even that was soft and squishy as Lance was able to roll a fold of fat with his feet. 

Shiro had actually felt a bit more at ease giving Lance a blowjob. He still felt bad about the previous week and would have felt uneasy about sitting on top of him again, even if this time around would have been intentional. It took about ten minutes for Lance to cum inside of Shiro's mouth and Shiro consumed every last drop of it. When he was done, he set Lance's legs down and allowed Lance to get up to kiss him before Shiro moved on to the next one.

 

Keith strutted over to Shiro, fingers lingering atop Shiro's skin and giving off a devious grin.

"You have a plan, don't you?" Shiro found it adorable how cool Keith tried to come across.

"I want my ass and back to be sore," Keith said as he rubbed Shiro's stomach. Put me in my place and remind me that you can crush me at any time."

Shiro chuckled. "As if I'd ever do that," he leaned down to kiss his lips. "But if you're so insistent, who am I to deprive you?" 

Keith turned around, not reacting to the lube that was applied over his bum. His dick was growing hard as he felt touches of Shiro's stomach from behind. He leaned forward on the pull out out bed, waiting for Shiro to lift his belly and put his cock in him. Keith was weighed down from Shiro's belly, almost sinking in to the pull-out. He could hear Shiro's hands kneading his belly out, as it to distribute the fat all over Keith's backside. Keith's dick twitched and he whimpered when he felt Shiro's cock going inside him. 

Keith's legs trembled as Shiro pushed himself inside him. Hearing Shiro's heavy breathing made Keith drool as he envisioned how Shiro looked at that very moment. How big he had gotten and how if he was that hungry, he could eat and fuck him at the same time. Watching Lance get sucked off made Keith all the more excited. He felt every pound his master had on him with every thrust and appreciated the small pats and slaps Shiro would give himself every now and then. 

The pull-out bed was shaking, even going as far as to shake the wall and floor. Keith moaned and moved his head back, cum dripping down and sweat encompassing both men. Although Shiro was the first to sweat as Keith could feel his back getting wet from Shiro's underbelly. 

"Am I gonna break you?" Shiro asked as he heaved himself forward. "I don't know what I'd do if I did, but it'd be so easy."

"You'd break the bed fir-" Keith gasped as felt another thrust. 

"I don't care about the bed," Shiro whispered. "If I broke you, you could stay on me forever. My soft self could keep you safe and comfortable and you could feed me. How does that sound?"

It was a pointless question to ask as Keith couldn't hold his cum in any longer. Keith took deep breaths as he spilled all over. Shiro went slower, reaching for Keith's head to pet it slowly.

"Mind if I keep going til I come?" He asked.

"Whatever makes you happy....Master...."

Shiro caressed Keith's cheek before giving a few more thrusts and rubbing his belly. He got off to how small his lover was and managed to get something out after a couple of minutes. He lifted his belly up before taking his cock out of Keith. As Keith wanted, his ass was sore and his back ached from Shiro's weight. 

Allura and Lance came over to help Keith up as Shiro turned to his two remaining lovers.

 

Hunk went up next and he patted his own stomach. 

"Uh...I wanna lay down, facing you and," Hunk jiggled his stomach. "I want our tummies to touch. If that's okay?"

Shiro smiled. "Of course it is."

Hunk laid down on the pull-out bed, spreading his legs apart and applying the lube himself. As Hunk was rubbing it over his bum, Shiro flicked some of it on his finger and applied more in Hunk's hole.

"Allow me."

Hunk blushed and moaned as he felt Shiro's hand going more around him. Shiro went as far as to put the excess lube on Hunk's stomach, giving it a good rub before the real fun began. 

Shiro didn't go in just yet, dropping his belly over Hunk's. He put his hands on Hunk's sides, squeezing and kneading his rolls before slipping his cock inside Hunk's hole. Just as Shiro touched him, Hunk clung to Shiro's handles. Shiro's hands moved over to Hunk's breasts, fondling them as he kept fucking Hunk on the pull-out. Hunk moaned and sunk his fingers into Shiro's flesh, not really leaving any big marks on him. But Shiro would leave marks on him as he sucked on Hunk's neck. 

Their bellies squished together and with Shiro putting himself inside Hunk, he stroked Hunk's pulsing cock. He praised Hunk for eating well and admired how handsome Hunk was, especially underneath Shiro's fat self. Hunk's face was red, both from how Shiro fucked him and from the compliments he received. He shuddered when he saw their stomachs quibble, being loud to express his pleasure. To make things steamier, both men could hear Keith, Allura and Lance making out. Hunk took a glance to their direction, three bodies intertwined and exchanging pleasurable kisses. When he glanced to his opposite side, he saw Pidge squirming and rubbing her thighs to control herself from masturbating before getting it on with Shiro. 

It was all so overwhelming that when Hunk came, his cum kept pouring and pouring. Shiro picked up the cum with a finger, devouring it and noting how it tasted as delicious as Hunk. Shiro picked up as much of Hunk's mess as he could before coming himself. They kissed before Hunk was sent off to join the other three.

 

Shiro picked Pidge up with ease, kissing her in his arms as he put his back against the wall. 

"So patient for me, weren't you?" He asked.

"It's the least I can do since you've done all this for us," Pidge shrugged, though she enjoyed the kisses she received from her master. 

"How do you want to take me?" 

Pidge put her head on Shiro's chest, groping one of his breasts.

"I wanna ride your dick, Master. If that's okay."

Shiro chuckled. "Of course. Give me a second to take a seat."

Shiro found the right spot on the floor, not wanting to break the pull-out. When he was in a spot he liked, he reached for a condom and handed it to Pidge.

"Mind putting this on me?"

"Sure," Pidge removed the wrapping by biting down on the packaging and biting it off. The condom fell onto her palm and she slid down Shiro's engorged belly.

Shiro helped out, picking up his flab with both hands so Pidge could see his cock. Putting the condom on was easy. Getting on his dick was the difficult part. Pidge spread her legs and went over in her mind the best part to go down on. She had to align herself just right and didn't want to take it up her ass. When she was satisfied with where she'd go down, she slowly crouched on Shiro's dick.

Her legs were shaking as she tried to take him in, both from the pressure of having her legs spread apart and from looking lustfully at his huge stomach. She bit her lip and closed her eyes when she started feeling him in her. A hand touched her neck and she opened her eyes.

"I'm right here, baby. Take your time."

She nodded, appreciating the caress her lover gave her. She put her arms over his stomach, almost sinking into him. As she put herself over his dick, going down as far as she could, she moved her body up and down on him. She kept squishing his rolls of fat to keep her balance, which was a turn-on for the both of them. Shiro groped her butt, making Pidge gasp. He looked down at her with hungry eyes and moved his skin all over her form. It encouraged Pidge to go faster, burning up her pussy. 

Pidge couldn't hold back from kissing Shiro's stomach, kissing his stretchmarks. She headbutted the crest of his stomach and they held hands. Cum came rushing down her legs, her thighs were red at that point. Shiro pressed her hand on his stomach and it made him come, too.

 

When Shiro was done pleasuring his lovers, they helped get everything clean up. Sheets were thrown into the hamper and wet rags were passed around to clean everyone up. Lance and Pidge took care of scrubbing Shiro's belly while Keith and Hunk cleaned up Shiro's cock. Allura brought over blankets for them to lay over themselves and once they had Shiro clean, he walked over to the personalized mattress and sat down before laying on his back. He rubbed his stomach and beckoned for everyone to lie on top of him.

Keith and Allura were on one side, Lance and Pidge on another, and Hunk took the center of the belly, making him reachable for anyone wanted more fluff to snuggle with. 

Keith nuzzled over Shiro.

"What did we do to deserve you?"

"Feed me," Shiro combed Keith's hair.

"I still can't believe we managed to get you this big," Lance kissed Shiro's tit.

"Yeah, when I said I wanted you to be our bed, that was just wishful thinking," Hunk tugged the blanket closer to him. 

"Ask and you shall receive," Shiro replied with a smile.

"You gave us more than what we asked for," Allura turned over to spoon Keith. "You became our bed and you showed us a wonderful time."

Pidge yawned. "Yeah. I thought you would have at least wanted to take a nap in between each of us."

"I would never torture all of you like that," Shiro wrapped his arms around them as best he could, doing his best to give them a hug. "You're all so precious to me and I'd do anything for you." 

"Can you do one more thing for us?" Keith asked.

"What's that?"

"Rest for us," Allura closed her eyes. "And if you wake up before us, let us sleep unless you're looking to be fed."

"Will do," Shiro gave them one more squeeze. "Goodnight, my loves."

"Goodnight," they all said before everyone drifted off to sleep, all of them wondering what breakfast would be.


	14. Overgrown Mess (Shiro x Pidge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by 2048.
> 
> Shiro's gotten really big, but nothing turns him on as much as having Pidge sucking on something that isn't his dick.

Shiro laid back against the wall. He grabbed a fold of his fat, admiring how much he had grown. Ever since he entered early retirement, he was able to rest and take things easy. Perhaps a little too easy.

Putting on weight was one thing. Even comparing the young and old photos of Iverson proved that much. But Shiro took it to a new level. His engorged belly was massive and he looked more like a slug than man. He ate to his heart's content and that made him near immobile now. He couldn't remember the last time he had gotten on a scale. He knew he should be ashamed of his appearance, but he really wasn't. And part of that might have been because Pidge was his partner.

Pidge had stayed with him through thick and thin and worked with him to get through his trauma. Beyond that, she was there to support him through his endeavors and even encouraged him to put on weight because she saw how happy he was at a bigger size. She used her inventions to help him continue living his everyday life without worry, including personal cleaning robots and machines that could keep him taken care of. Of course, when it came to belly rubs and massages, he preferred his wife to touch him. 

In exchange, he was sure to give her all the pleasure she desired. Though he had grown too big to put his cock inside her, he would use his fingers or toys to give her that same sensation and even his own stomach to rub against her pussy. Pidge was turned on by how huge Shiro was and always felt a thrill when realizing their size difference.

At this current moment in time, Shiro had been feeling a heaviness in his breasts. His breast size grew alongside the rest of his body and they were round and huge enough to put any known model's breasts to shame. Pidge had a fascination with them as she felt insecure about her own size (though Shiro would always insist that Pidge had the perfect cup size for him). His nipples had grown hard and they felt dry as he pinched them. He needed them to be sucked on and he knew the perfect person for the job.

 

Pidge had come home and set the groceries in the fridge. After she put the last of them away, her phone buzzed.

_Mind giving me a bit of company?_

A smile formed on her face.

_On my way._

Pidge set her things on the counter and walked into her and Shiro's room. She wasted no time in leaning against his folds, putting her arms on him as much as she could. 

"I missed you," she said before kissing Shiro's skin.

"I missed you too, Katie," Shiro replied. "Come up here, baby."

Pidge took off her shoes and climbed on top of Shiro. Shiro helped her up by grabbing a hold of her waist and putting her at a close proximity to him. They smiled at one another and he kissed her head. 

"Katie," he ran a hand down her back. "My breasts are feeling a bit sore."

"Do you want a massage?" Pidge cupped a piece of his boob in her hand.

"I need a special massage," Shiro slipped a hand down her pants, his fingers searching for one of her holes. 

Pidge sucked in a breath.

"Okay," she managed to choke out. "Uh...how...how do you want me to massage you?" 

Shiro pushed her closer to himself.

"Suck on them," he whispered to her ear. 

Pidge's face turned pink.

"But they're so....massive," she said. "What if I can't fit it all in my mouth?"

Shiro pressed his fingers deeper in her, making her squirm. 

"Take in as much as you can take. I've got you, don't worry."

Pidge nodded and slipped down to be at mouth level to Shiro's tits.

 

Shiro removed his fingers from her so that he could use both hands to hold her up against his chest. Pidge opened her mouth and sucked on his right tit first. She slurped and suckled all while Shiro held her. And Shiro felt his cock growing hard from her touch. 

He unbuttoned her pants and slid them off, putting a hand over her crotch area. Her underwear was beginning to stain with cum and who was he to deny his beloved a chance at pleasure. He rocked folds of fat on her, encouraging her to grind on him as she sucked off his tit.

"That's it, baby," he said. "Take as much of me as you can." 

Pidge made noises beyond her slurps to indicate the pleasure she was getting out of this. And Shiro couldn't deny his own pleasure as he moaned and his body grew warm from the touch of her mouth. His massive body did little in the way of hiding how turned on he was. Of how his cock was growing and twitching from his nipples getting sucked on. 

Shiro pulled her away from him for a moment to take a look at her. Her face was red and she breathed through her mouth the moment she was out of his chest.

"Do you want me to take this off of you?" Shiro asked, his hands on her shirt.

Pidge breathed in. "Yes...I need to feel you more."

Shiro gave a smile, kissing her neck as he unbuttoned her shirt and threw it away from them. He unclipped her bra and pressed his thumbs on her own chest. 

"So perfect," he breathed out. "So amazing. I need you to keep sucking on my own," he told her. "Can you keep going?"

Pidge nodded and Shiro brought her down to his left breast.

This time as Pidge sucked on his breast, Shiro picked up a dildo that was nearby and slipped it inside of her pussy. Pidge was taken by surprise by the sudden girth inside of her, but kept sucking off Shiro's tit as he asked. Shiro moved the dildo around inside of her, hearing her moan and whimper as she sucked off him. 

"Just a bit more," Shiro panted, squeezing Pidge's butt. 

Pidge whimpered again, grabbing on to Shiro's folds.

"It's okay," he reassured her. "It's okay. I've got you. I'm not gonna let you fall."

Shiro's stomach made a low, rumbling noise. Pidge was grinding against Shiro, her lips stuck on his nipple and her body vulnerable to the toy that Shiro stuck up in her. 

"S-shiro?" She took a moment to break away from sucking on him.

Shiro tucked a hair behind her ear and led her head back to his breast.

"Keep going, Pidge. I'm so close," he panted. "I know you can do it. My chest feels so much better when you suck off on it."

Pidge nuzzled her head against him before kissing around his nipple which then turned into sucks and she returned to sucking on his breast. It really was too much for her to take all in. The fat of his breast was excessive and she barely managed to take in his nipple. 

Still, Shiro could never get over the feel of her lips over his breasts. How she desperately sucked on him and clung to him. The way she laid on his belly as she took him. Shiro began to sweat and his stomach growled louder as he pleasured his beloved. He felt Pidge spazz up and looked over to see that she had been leaking with cum. He removed the dildo from her, tossing it aside and letting his folds of fat rub against her lower area. His stomach grew louder, he was hungry for more. Hungry for her. The way she had shown her desire for him in her current position. 

"Oh, God, Katie," Shiro let out a low breath, hugging her tight as he felt his cock squirt with cum. "Oh my god," another loud rumble came from his stomach as he stained himself further with semen.

 

Pidge's sucking had grown weaker and Shiro lifted her head away from his chest.

"You did so well for me, baby," he told her. 

She looked up at him with a smile.

"You didn't skip out on turning me on, either," she panted. 

They leaned in for a kiss, Shiro's hands around Pidge's waist. 

"I know your hungry, but we kind of made a mess here," Pidge looked down at their stained skins. "I personally don't mind the mess, but I know you're not one for being dirty." She put her head on his shoulder. "I'll clean up first and then get you something."

Shiro kissed the top of her head. 

"And when you're done, you can sleep on me for as long as you'd like."

She looked back up at him and they shared another kiss, a way for them to seal the deal. 


End file.
